Embrace of the Darkness
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Keluar dari tempat kumuh semacam East End merupakan impian yang selama ini tidak pernah berhenti diharapkannya. Dan sekarang, ketika seorang bangsawan datang untuk memenuhi semua itu, bukankah seharusnya ia segera menerima? Tapi tentu saja semua itu mempunyai harga. SLASH. Victorian Era. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Embrace of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, various publishers but not limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

~**EotD**~

**London, 1856**

Suara gemerincing lonceng kecil di atas meja kayu menjadi penanda baginya untuk menghentikan apa yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang. Ia menegakkan tubuh, mengabaikan semua otot dan persendiannya mengerang protes. Beberapa kali dilemaskannya otot tubuhnya sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduk, melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidung, dan berjalan menyeberangi ruangan. Ia mencoba membersihkan debu-debu kecil yang menempel di pakaiannya sebelum mendecakkan lidah karena hal tersebut tidak banyak berpengaruh. Pakaiannya tetap saja terlihat kotor.

"... Mr. Potter?"

Kerutan samar muncul di keningnya, tidak sekalipun lepas memandang sosok laki-laki yang kini berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya di saat hari mulai beranjak mendekati malam seperti sekarang. Ia menyadari bahwa laki-laki berambut pirang yang dibiarkan tergerai, berwajah pucat dengan pakaian yang terlihat mahal, itu tidaklah seperti orang-orang yang biasa datang ke tempat ini—daerah kumuh di East End. Para orang kaya justru lebih memilih menghindari daerah ini dan hanya akan datang jika memang itu adalah pilihan terakhir.

Sepasang mata hijaunya tidak luput menyadari sebuah kereta kuda yang diparkir di depan pagar rumah. Tidak banyak yang memiliki kereta di sekitar tempat ini. Alat transportasi itu hanya dimiliki para bangsawan dan pengusaha yang lebih banyak tinggal di pusat kota. Ia juga melihat bagaimana seorang kusir yang berdiri diam di depan pintu kereta kuda tampak sabar menunggu tuannya.

Dalam hati, ia merutuk pelan; menyesali bagaimana penampilannya saat ini tampak amat sangat tidak pantas berdiri di hadapan laki-laki pirang itu. Dengan cepat ia mengelap kedua tangannya pada permukaan celemek kusam yang penuh debu dan menundukkan kepalanya secepat mungkin begitu bertemu dengan sepasang mata abu-abu milik laki-laki tersebut.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, sir?" tanyanya dengan suara yang cukup pelan, masih tidak berani mencuri pandang ke arah sang bangsawan di hadapannya.

"Tentu, Mr. Potter," sang bangsawan berujar. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam?"

Ia tampak sangat terkejut mendengar kata-kata laki-laki di hadapannya namun dengan cepat menyembunyikan ekspresi itu dengan menundukkan kepala. Ia mengangguk singkat, menggeser tubuh hingga menempel pada daun pintu dan memberi ruang bagi sosok tersebut untuk masuk. Sang bangsawan berjalan melewatinya. Ia bisa mencium aroma harum yang menguar dari sosok tersebut.

Lavender bercampur lili dengan sedikit campuran _sandalwood_, pikirnya sembari mengikuti langkah laki-laki pirang tersebut. Tidak ada satu pun kata yang diucapkan sang bangsawan. Kedua matanya mengamati penuh minat bagaimana sosok itu memasuki rumah sebelum berhenti di tengah-tengah ruangan. Suara dari ujung tongkat milik laki-laki itu, yang bersentuhan dengan lantai kayu, menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Beberapa kolegaku memuji bahkan kau adalah seniman kaca yang hebat, Mr. Potter." Suara berat laki-laki itu membuatnya sedikit terlonjak. Sedikit memiliki keberanian, ia mencuri pandang ke arah sang bangsawan, tidak terkejut menemukan kedua mata abu-abu itu tertuju ke arahnya. "Aku terkejut saat menyadari bahwa kau tidak seperti di dalam bayanganku. Kau terlihat masih muda. Berapa umurmu, Mr. Potter?"

"Sembilan belas tahun, sir," jawabnya. Bukan pertama kali ia mendengar komentar seperti itu dari para pelanggan yang datang ke tempat ini. "Tapi bukankah pepatah mengatakan untuk tidak menilai seseorang hanya dari penampilan?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa pelan namun tidak terdengar seperti mengejeknya. "Benar sekali," kata sang bangsawan sebelum melanjutkan kembali, "Aku setuju dengan pepatah itu. Katakan, Mr. Potter, apa saat ini kau mendapat banyak pesanan?"

Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, sir. Aku baru selesai membuat pesanan untuk pihak Gereja. Tidak banyak yang begitu tertarik dengan lukisan kaca terutama di saat seperti ini, sir."

Sang bangsawan mengangguk singkat, memainkan kepala tongkat yang bertahtakan hiasan dari rubi sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan. Ia merasakan dirinya sedikit gugup menyadari bagaimana laki-laki itu kini tampak mengamati beberapa panjangan dari kaca yang sempat dibuatnya.

"Temanku mengirimku ke sini untuk menawarkan sesuatu untukmu, Mr. Potter," laki-laki pirang itu berkata tanpa melihatnya. "Temanku berencana merenovasi rumahnya dan dia tertarik atas karya lukisan kaca yang kaubuat di rumah keluarga Greengrass. Dia ingin kau membuatkannya lukisan seperti itu dan bersedia membayar berapapun."

Ia memilih tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun—lebih memilih menatap lantai kayu yang permukaannya tidak lagi terlihat mengilap.

"Mr. Potter?"

Tubuhnya seperti bergerak secara refleks. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan segera mendapati bagaimana dirinya kembali terlonjak karena terkejut setelah menyadari jika saat ini laki-laki itu berdiri beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar sosok itu bergerak menyeberangi ruangan.

Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sembari mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya, ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala sebelum berkata, "Tentu, sir. Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima pekerjaan ini."

Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mendapati sudut bibir laki-laki berambut pirang itu sedikit terangkat. Tampak begitu puas dengan jawaban yang diberikannya.

Dan di sinilah ia berada sekarang, duduk di dalam sebuah kereta kuda dengan pakaian terbaik yang dimilikinya bersama sang bangsawan—Lucius Malfoy, begitu laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri—yang duduk dengan kaki disilangkan, menatap ke arah luar kereta. Sementara dua kuda menarik kereta melewati jalanan kota London sebelum menyusuri Sungai Thames, ia membiarkan dirinya menikmati perjalanan.

Menaiki kereta kuda bukanlah sesuatu yang sekarang ini bisa dilakukannya. Dulu, ia memang pernah berada di posisi seperti ini. Tapi itu dulu sekali sampai ingatan tersebut terlihat begitu samar. Ia bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya duduk di dalam kereta kuda yang nyaman dengan tempat duduk empuk dan dinaungi atap agar terhindar dari sengatan matahari atau hujan.

Ia sama sekali tidak sadar berapa lama waktu yang berjalan atau ke mana tujuan kereta kuda itu akan membawanya. Ia hanya tahu jika dirinya sempat tertidur karena merasakan seseorang mengguncang pelan bahunya. Sedikit terkejut, ia terlonjak dari kursi, meringis karena puncak kepalanya bertemu dengan atap kereta. Kedua matanya sempat berair sebelum menggunakan ujung lengannya menyingkirkan air mata.

"Maafkan aku, Mr. Potter. Aku tidak tahu jika kau mudah terkejut."

Mengabaikan bagaimana wajahnya terasa panas, sepasang mata hijaunya menatap sosok sang bangsawan di sampingnya. Ia menggelengkan kepala, mengatakan bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri. Lucius Malfoy hanya menganggukkan kepala dan mengatakan jika mereka sudah sampai.

"Lord Riddle sudah menunggu kita di dalam," kata sang bangsawan setelah ia turun dari kereta.

Langit di atas kepalanya kini berwarna hitam kelam. Tidak ada satu pun bintang yang menghiasi langit malam. Sinar rembulan pun tidak tampak di manapun. Melihat sebentar ke arah arloji tua di sakunya, ia menyadari jika saat ini hampir menginjak tengah malam. Pantas, pikirnya setelah perutnya sempat mengeluarkan suara pelan. Ia belum menyentuh satu pun makanan sejak tadi pagi sebelum Lucius Malfoy menjemputnya.

"Lewat sini, Mr. Potter." Lucius Malfoy mengisyaratkan dengan tangan ke arah tangga batu berwarna putih. Ia hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat bangunan yang menjulang tinggi di depannya.

Ini bukanlah pertama kali ia memasuki rumah keluarga bangsawan. Setidaknya lima kali sudah ia diminta untuk mendekorasi rumah mereka dengan hiasan kaca yang dibuatnya. Ia juga selalu menemukan hal yang sama di semua rumah-rumah tersebut. Para bangsawan Inggris begitu suka memamerkan apa yang mereka miliki untuk dilihat para tamu. Ia tidak lagi terkejut, ketika berjalan melewati koridor yang dipenuhi lukisan indah di dinding, menemukan beberapa perabotan yang terbuat dari emas.

Dalam diam ia mengikuti setiap langkah kaki Lucius Malfoy sebelum laki-laki tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan. Lucius Malfoy mengetuk dua kali. Seketika suara-suara itu tidak lagi terdengar. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan dirinya kembali gugup mendengarkan suara langkah kaki di balik pintu. Dua detik seperti berjalan sangat lama sebelum pintu di hadapannya terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam.

"Lucius," laki-laki itu menyapa. Sepasang mata hitam menyipit setelah bertemu pandang dengannya. "Dan... siapa gelandangan yang kaubawa?"

Ia menahan diri untuk tidak membalas kata-kata laki-laki tersebut. Ia tahu hanya akan mendatangkan masalah baginya jika melawan. Dikatupkannya bibirnya rapat-rapat. Pandangannya mengeras menatap laki-laki itu.

"Halo, Severus." Lucius Malfoy terdengar tidak mengacuhkan kalimat terakhir. Severus—laki-laki yang rambutnya seperti berminyak—segera mengalihkan perhatian darinya, kembali menatap Lucius. "Apa Lord Riddle di dalam?"

Severus memberikan anggukan singkat. Ia beruntung karena Severus sepertinya berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Diamatinya Severus membukakan pintu lebih lebar sebelum memasuki ruangan. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat rak-rak tinggi yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku memenuhi ruangan. Hanya ada beberapa lilin sebagai penerangan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah meja besar yang terbuat dari kayu ceri yang mahal.

Dan seorang laki-laki duduk di belakang meja, menggenggam sebuah pena bulu sambil membaca beberapa kertas yang berserakan. Tidak mendongak sedikit pun walau mendengar Lucius Malfoy dan dirinya memasuki ruangan.

"_My Lord_."

Untuk pertama kalinya Riddle mendongakkan kepala. Di matanya, laki-laki itu adalah sosok yang tampan. Tentu. Hanya sedikit bangsawan yang terlihat seperti itu di saat seperti ini. Bangsawan-bangsawan lain—terutama laki-laki—kebanyakan memiliki postur tubuh pendek dan gemuk. Mereka lebih suka memperkaya diri dibandingkan mengurusi hal lain. Namun laki-laki di hadapannya sekarang tidaklah terlihat seperti itu. Lord Riddle, walau saat ini hanya memakai sebuah kemeja putih dan terkesan biasa, masih mempunyai aura seorang bangsawan. Tulang pipi yang tinggi membuat sosok itu terlihat anggun namun jantan di saat bersamaan. Ia tidak menyadari bagaimana dirinya kini menahan napas mendapati sepasang mata gelap itu menatapnya.

"Dan kau pasti Mr. Potter," Riddle berkata. Terlalu memfokuskan perhatian ke laki-laki itu membuatnya tidak mengikuti apa yang dibicarakan ketiga bangsawan di ruangan tersebut. "Aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu."

"_My Lord,_" gumamnya, membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Terima kasih atas sambutan yang kauberikan."

Di antara rambut yang menutupi sebagian pandangannya, ia masih bisa melihat sudut bibir Riddle yang terangkat membentuk senyum aneh. Namun hal itu hanya sebentar hingga ia berpikir bahwa apa yang dilihatnya mungkin hanyalah hasil pantulan nyala lilin.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau membawa Mr. Potter untuk beristirahat di kamar yang sudah kusiapkan, Lucius," kata Riddle yang kembali menekuni kertas-kertas di atas meja. "Bagaimanapun ini adalah perjalanan yang panjang untuknya, bukan?"

Dan ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada sedikit pun keinginan untuk menolak tawaran Riddle kepadanya.

~**EotD**~

Ia tidak bisa mencegah desah pelan meluncur dari bibirnya sementara ujung jari tangannya tidak berhenti menyapu permukaan selimut yang menutupi tempat tidur bertiang empat yang didudukinya saat ini. Ruangan yang diberikan Riddle mungkin bukanlah seperti ruangan mewah tempat kepala keluarga beristirahat. Namun setidaknya, tempat tidur ini jauh lebih baik dari tempat tidur di rumah sederhanannya di East End. Tempat tidur di rumahnya sangat keras, bahkan terkadang ia tidak berhenti menggaruk tubuhnya yang gatal karena serangga bersarang di sana.

Sepasang mata hijaunya teredar. Ia mungkin merasa lelah. Perjalanan dari London menuju tempat ini tidaklah singkat. Walau demikian, ia tidak segera menemukan dirinya bisa memejamkan mata. Berkali-kali ia hanya akan menatap langit-langit tinggi berkandelir sebelum menegakkan tubuh dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Sekali lagi ia menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. Mengabaikan kedua telapak kakinya yang telanjang, ia berjalan menyeberangi ruangan ke arah balkon. Dinginnya lantai marmer tidak dipedulikannya. Ketika pintu balkon terbuka, angin malam segera membelai wajahnya. Tubuhnya sempat tergidik; membuatnya berpikir untuk kembali ke dalam sekadar mengambil mantel.

Tapi... ia mengurungkan niat tersebut. Matanya kini tersapu ke arah taman di bawah balkon kamarnya. Kediaman milik Lord Riddle terbilang sangat luas. Sejauh mata menandang, walau saat ini ia hanya melihat kegelapan, dirinya menjamin bahwa tanah di sekeliling rumah ini adalah milik laki-laki itu. Tidak ada satu pun cahaya dari rumah penduduk yang terlihat olehnya.

Ia menyadari bahwa sebaiknya segera kembali ke dalam dan mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Besok adalah hari yang penting. Ia perlu istrirahat yang cukup agar bisa bekerja dengan baik. Entah berapa lama yang akan dihabiskannya di tempat ini, ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Ia mungkin hanya perlu menghabiskan satu pekan untuk mengerjakan lukisan kaca seperti yang ada di rumah keluarga Greengrass. Tapi ia tidak tahu apakah Riddle menginginkannya membuat lukisan kaca lain atau tidak.

Semilir angin malam yang berhembus kembali membuatnya tergidik. Menyadari bahwa semakin lama berada di luar bukanlah keputusan yang baik, ia berjalan memasuki ruangan. Namun berhenti setelah beberapa langkah ketika sepasang matanya menangkap seseorang berdiri di pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, membawa tempat lilin yang nyala api dari lilin tersebut cukup mampu menerangi seluruh ruangan.

"_My_ _Lord_—?"

Ia sadar bahwa saat ini suaranya terdengar nyaris seperti bisikan. Kedua matanya melebar sempurna menatap sosok sang bangsawan dalam balutan jubah tidur masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Bayang-bayang nyala lilin membuat wajah laki-laki itu jauh terlihat lebih pucat dari yang pertama dilihatnya. Kakinya seolah melangkah sendiri menuju sosok tersebut, berdiri hanya beberapa langkah.

"Mr. Potter. Kuharap pelayanan yang diberikan di rumah ini tidak mengecewakan hingga membuatmu masih terjaga," kata Riddle, meletakkan tempat lilin di atas meja di dekat pintu. Sepasang mata gelap itu tidak lepas menatapnya.

Dengan cepat ia menggeleng. Ingin mengatakan bukan itulah alasannya tapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang terucap. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa. Tanpa sadar meremas ujung kemeja miliknya ketika Riddle berjalan mendekat hingga tubuh mereka hanya berjarak sejengkal. Napasnya tiba-tiba tercekat mengamati bagaimana Riddle mengulurkan tangan pucat ke arah pipinya; membelai permukaan kulit itu sebelum menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan pada wajahnya.

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia tidak mempunyai ide mengapa Riddle mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka atau mengapa salah satu tangan laki-laki itu kini melingkar di pinggangnya; menariknya lebih dekat. Kelopak matanya mendadak menjadi berat ketika Riddle bernapas tepat di depan wajahnya. Sangat dekat sampai ia bisa mencium aroma lavender dari tubuh laki-laki itu.

Apakah Riddle akan menciumnya? Suara di kepalanya bertanya tapi ia tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Ia ingin segera menjauhkan diri. Gestur tubuh ini bukanlah hal yang pantas dilakukan. Tidak ada dua laki-laki yang berdiri saling berdekatan seperti sekarang. Tapi... sekali lagi ia mendapati tubuhnya berada di luar kuasa. Riddle kini mengusap permukaan bibirnya dengan ibu jari; mengusap dan mengusap hingga membuat bibirnya terbuka.

Riddle perlahan kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka. Cahaya dari nyala lilin sudah cukup baginya untuk bisa melihat jelas wajah sang bangsawan. Ada kilat aneh di kedua mata gelap itu. Keningnya berkerut samar menyadari sudut bibir Riddle kembali terangkat.

Riddle membuka mulut seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu sembari mencondongkan wajah ke arah telinga kanannya sebelum berbisik, "Kau harus bangun sekarang, Harry."

Lalu... kedua kelopak mata itu pun terbuka. Sepasang iris hijau tersebut melebar. Selama beberapa saat memikirkan di mana dirinya berada sekarang sebelum teringat bahwa ia tengah berbaring di atas sebuah tempat tidur nyaman di salah satu ruangan di rumah Riddle. Selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. Di luar sana, sinar matahari mulai memasuki ruangan melewati pintu balkon yang terbuka bersamaan dengan semilir angin yang membuat tirai bergoyang pelan.

Dan apa yang baru saja dialaminya hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Err, yeah. Proyek baru lagi. Ini permintaan seorang teman yang minta dibuatkan TMR/HP dengan latar Victorian Era. Requets-an entah dari jaman kapan. Daripada terus diminta, saya buatkan saja dulu. Ada yang bersedia meluangkan waktu memberi komentar, mungkin?

**~Nesh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Embrace of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, various publishers but not limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

~**EotD**~

"... Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Mr. Potter?"

Walau sempat terlonjak sedikit karena terkejut, ia tidak membiarkan palu di tangannya terlepas begitu saja. Cengkeraman tangannya justru mengerat terlebih setelah memikirkan konsekuensi apa yang akan dihadapinya jika benda tersebut sampai menghantam lembaran kaca di atas meja.

Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia melepaskan kacamata pelindung yang bertengger di hidungnya; menegakkan tubuh sebelum menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Ia tidak bisa tidak menyalahkan bagaimana dirinya yang begitu terfokus pada pekerjaan sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Riddle sebelum ini. Laki-laki itu tampak berdiri tidak bergeming di dekat pintu, menyembunyikan tubuh di bawah bayang-bayang tembok sehingga ia perlu menyipitkan kedua matanya agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas sosok tersebut dari tempatnya saat ini.

"_My Lord_," gumamnya singkat sambil membungkukkan tubuh. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan datang ke sini."

Riddle tidak terlihat ingin berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Sang bangsawan itu hanya berjalan beberapa langkah, menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apakah yang tengah diperlihatkan Riddle.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Riddle kembali bertanya.

Dengan cepat ia menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak, _my_ _Lord_," jawabnya, setengah ragu. Sekali lagi kedua matanya mengerling laki-laki tersebut. "Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"Tidak dan Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku, Mr. Potter. Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Kau bahkan bisa mengabaikan sepenuhnya keberadaanku di tempat ini."

Ia membuka mulutnya namun dengan cepat menutup kembali ketika menyadari tidak tahu harus memberikan tanggapan apa atas kata-kata Riddle. Dianggukkannya kepalanya sekali sebelum kembali berusaha memfokuskan perhatian kepada pekerjaan yang menunggu.

Tangannya dengan cekatan mulai bekerja. Ia tidak sekalipun terlihat ragu ketika berusaha memotong beberapa potongan kaca berukuran lebih besar—dengan warna yang berbeda-beda—menjadi ukuran lebih kecil sebelum berusaha merekatkannya satu sama lain pada tepian panel. Sesekali ia menghela napas dan menyeka keringat yang kini mulai membasahi leher serta wajahnya sembari berusaha mengabaikan perasaan jika ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya.

Tentu saja ia menyadari bahwa Riddle masih berdiri di tempat yang sama sejak tadi. Sang bangsawan tersebut tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sementara ia sedang bekerja. Ia juga tidak bisa begitu saja tidak mengacuhkan bagaimana sepasang mata gelap laki-laki itu tertuju padanya.

Ingin sekali ia meminta Riddle untuk tidak melakukan hal itu—mengamati sekaligus mengawasinya bekerja seperti seekor burung elang yang tengah mengawasi buruannya. Namun ia tahu bahwa hal tersebut tidak bisa dilakukan. Bagaimanapun juga Riddle adalah orang yang membayarnya atas pekerjaan yang dilakukannya. Dan ia tidak ingin Riddle tidak membayarnya karena kekurangajarannya. Ia memerlukan uang dari pekerjaan ini. Bukan hanya untuk makan namun juga membayar uang sewa rumahnya.

Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. Disekanya keringat di dahinya dengan lengan bajunya yang agak kotor dan basah. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke meja kayu tidak jauh darinya, meletakkan perkakasnya di antara sisa-sisa pecahan kaca. Sepasang mata hijaunya tidak lepas menatap lukisan kaca di hadapannya.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana dirinya sempat mengerutkan kening ketika Riddle memintanya untuk membuat lukisan kaca yang jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ada di kediaman Greengrass. Riddle meminta dibuatkan sebuah lukisan kaca besar yang nantinya akan dipasang di dinding utama di ruang pesta.

Tentu saja awalnya ia merasa tidak yakin. Bukan hanya karena ia harus membuat sketsa baru namun juga mengingat berapa besar lukisan yang diminta. Riddle menginginkannya membuat lukisan kaca yang berukuran empat kali lebih besar dari lukisan yang ada di kediaman Greengrass. Entah berapa waktu yang diperlukannya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Menyadari bahwa sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lama melamun membuatnya dengan segera ingin melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Ia baru saja hendak mengambil pemotong kaca sebelum merasakan sesuatu menahan lengannya. Tubuhnya sempat terlonjak dan berhasil membentur ujung meja sehingga membuat beberapa potongan kaca terjatuh ke lantai. Kedua matanya melebar mengamati bagaimana potongan-potongan kaca tersebut menghantam permukaan lantai yang keras sebelum hancur berkeping-keping.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu, Mr. Potter."

Kerutan terlihat jelas di keningnya. Mengalihkan pandangan dari apa yang ada di atas lantai, kedua matanya bertemu dengan sepasang manik gelap milik Riddle. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat bukan hanya karena mendapati Riddle sudah berdiri di belakangnya namun juga karena sang bangsawan tersebut masih menahan lengannya.

Kembali, mimpi yang semalam seolah muncul ke permukaan. Ia segera mengingat apa yang terjadi di dalam mimpinya. Dirasakannya wajahnya seperti memanas dengan cepat. Jantungnya seolah kini memukul tulang rusuknya sehingga ia bahkan yakin Riddle bisa mendengar hal tersebut.

Tidak sekalipun ia berani menatap sepasang mata gelap sang bangsawan di depannya; terlalu takut bahwa Riddle mungkin akan melihat apa yang ada di kepalanya hanya dari ekspresi yang diperlihatkannya saat ini. Bagaimanapun, di mata siapa pun mimpi semacam itu—bahkan walau hanya sebuah bunga tidur—adalah sesuatu yang tidak pantas.

Sebuah dosa yang bisa membawanya ke neraka.

Sambil mencoba bersikap sopan, ia menarik lengan dan membiarkannya terkulai di kedua sisi tubuh. Ia sempat melihat bagaimana mata Riddle melebar sesaat atas gestur yang diberikannya sebelum kembali memasang raut wajah datar.

"Kau terlihat pucat. Yakin jika kau baik-baik saja, Mr. Potter?" Riddle bertanya ketika tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun darinya.

"Y-yeah," jawabnya dengan sedikit terbata. Ia memilih menundukkan kepala. "Uh. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu, _my Lord_?"

"Sejujurnya, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu," kata Riddle lagi, tampak tidak berniat bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya. "Makan malam hampir tiba. Bukankah sebaiknya kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu untuk hari ini? Aku yakin jika sekarang para pelayan tengah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu."

Mendengar hal itu membuat kepalanya secara otomatis berputar ke arah jendela. Semburat jingga kemerahan yang bercampur sedikit warna ungu di langit membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Riddle. Ia sungguh tidak menyadari jika waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat.

"Aku rasa ini memang saat yang tepat untuk menghentikan pekerjaan," katanya.

Riddle mengangguk singkat. Tangan kanan sang bangsawan terulur ke arah pintu. "Kau bisa meninggalkan semua peralatanmu di sini," Riddle berujar. "Aku akan meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Aku berpikir jika mandi dengan air hangat setelah bekerja seharian adalah sesuatu yang kaubutuhkan sekarang."

Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis ke arah sang bangsawan namun tidak membiarkan kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Dalam hati menyetujui apa yang dikatakan laki-laki tersebut.

~**EotD**~

Awalnya, setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan seorang _maid_ di kamarnya untuk menyerahkan pakaian serta menyampaikan jika makan malam sudah siap, ia akan dibawa ke ruang makan. Namun sebaliknya, _maid_ tersebut justru membawanya ke arah ruangan di mana pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Lord Riddle.

"Aku tidak terbiasa makan di ruang makan apalagi seorang diri," kata Riddle yang duduk di kursi di seberang meja sembari memasang serbet. Sementara itu, seorang _butler_ tengah menghidangkan piring berisi makan malam dan menuangkan anggur merah ke dalam gelas tinggi. "Kau tentu tidak keberatan jika kita makan malam di sini, bukan?"

"Erm... tentu saja tidak, _my_ _Lord_," jawabnya sembari menggumamkan terima kasih kepada sang _butler_ yang meletakkan piring di depannya. Ia menunggu Riddle untuk makan sebelum melakukan hal yang sama.

Hanya terdengar suara peralatan makan yang beradu satu sama lain. Sesekali, Riddle menyesap anggur merah dari gelasnya sendiri sebelum _butler_ dengan sigap mengisi saat gelas tersebut kosong. Ia merasakan dirinya sedikit gugup ketika menyadari sepasang mata gelap Riddle seperti tengah mengamatinya; membuatnya bahkan tidak bisa menikmati dengan baik rasa makanan yang dihidangkan.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai mansion ini, Mr. Potter?" Riddle mendadak bertanya. Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna pertanyaan laki-laki tersebut.

"Ini mansion yang indah," katanya, berusaha mengingat tur singkat yang diberikan Lucius Malfoy sebelum dirinya mulai bekerja tadi pagi. "Tua, namun mengagumkan. Kebanyakan mansion saat ini lebih mengedepankan gaya Victoria. Aku tidak yakin berapa banyak mansion yang masih mengusung bangunan Abad Pertengahan seperti ini."

Ia cukup terkejut mendengar Riddle tertawa pelan sebelum menyesap anggur dari gelasnya. "Memang," kata Riddle, menggelengkan kepala ketika _butler_ meletakkan makanan penutup di atas meja. Ia melakukan hal yang sama sehingga membuat pelayan tersebut meletakkan kembali hidangan di troli sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tapi..." Ekspresi wajah Riddle tiba-tiba berubah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika melihat ada bayang-bayang gelap di mata sang bangsawan tersebut. "Di balik keindahan, kau mungkin tidak bisa membayangkan ada kisah tragis yang membayangi mansion ini, bukan?"

Ia tidak bisa mencegah salah satu alisnya terangkat. Tidak ada satu kata yang diucapkannya. Ia menunggu sampai Riddle berniat melanjutkan.

"Aku membeli mansion ini dengan harga yang murah dari seorang bangsawan," Riddle memulai. "Ada kisah lama yang menyebutkan jika seorang Earl pernah menempati tempat ini. Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa sang Earl hanya tinggal dengan seorang pelayan. Tidak ada orang lain di mansion sebesar ini selain mereka berdua.

"Mereka—sang Earl dan pelayannya—tidak menyukai penduduk desa. Mereka lebih suka berada di dalam mansion tanpa ada niat untuk bersinggungan dengan siapapun. Tidak seorang pun yang tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Para penduduk desa sangat jarang melihat sang Earl keluar dari tempat ini. Mereka seperti bersembunyi dari dunia sehingga membuat penduduk desa mempunyai pemikiran yang buruk mengenai mereka. Ada yang bahkan menyebut sang Earl adalah pengikut Satan—iblis."

Riddle mengedarkan pandangan ke jendela yang memperlihatkan langit malam sebelum berkata, "Selama beberapa lama, sang Earl dan pelayannya hidup tenang dan jauh dari penduduk desa yang ingin tahu. Tapi suatu hari, sesuatu terjadi."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ia tidak bisa mencegah keinginan bertanya. Mungkin dirinya terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil namun semua itu sama sekali tidak penting. Ia selalu menyukai jika seseorang bercerita kepadanya—seperti yang biasa dilakukan ibunya dulu.

"Beberapa gadis desa menghilang secara tiba-tiba," kata sang bangsawan yang kini mengisi kembali gelasnya yang kosong. "Cerita mengatakan bahwa gadis-gadis itu menghilang di atas tempat tidur mereka. Tidak ada satu pun bukti yang menyebutkan bahwa ada yang menculik mereka. Gadis-gadis itu seperti pergi atas kehendak mereka sendiri. Satu demi satu gadis-gadis mulai menghilang namun anehnya, tidak satu pun dari mayat mereka yang ditemukan. Tidak ada satu pun penduduk yang melihat mereka pergi dan kembali.

"Dan ketika gadis ketiga belas pun pergi, tepat ketika musim dingin yang terburuk menghampiri negeri, para penduduk akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran. Marah atas anak-anak gadis mereka yang menghilang, para ayah berniat mencari pelakunya. Entah siapa yang membisiki, mereka berpikir jika sang Earl dan pelayannya berada di balik semua itu. Pada suatu malam, mereka mendatangi mansion ini; berniat untuk mengadili sang Earl karena melakukan ilmu sihir.

"Tapi sang Earl saat itu tidak ada di tempat. Dia sedang pergi ke ibukota. Hanya ada sang pelayan—menunggu sang Earl kembali. Pada akhirnya, penduduk desa menangkap sang pelayan, mengikatnya di sebuah tiang besar sementara penduduk desa lain mempersiapkan kayu bakar. Mereka berharap jika membunuh sang pelayan semua penculikan terhadap para gadis akan segera berakhir."

"Mereka akan membakarnya hidup-hdup?" ia berbisik. Kedua matanya melebar. Ia merasakan kedua tangannya mengeluarkan keringat terlebih setelah melihat Riddle menganggukkan kepala. Ia pernah membaca bagaimana dulu orang-orang melakukan perburuan terhadap para penyihir—bagaimana mereka tidak jarang membakar orang-orang yang tidak bersalah.

"Mereka percaya bahwa sang pelayan juga termasuk pengikut Satan dan penyihir. Mereka juga percaya jika gadis-gadis yang diculik digunakan untuk ritual pemanggilan Iblis," kata Riddle. Tangan laki-laki itu tidak henti-hentinya memainkan gelas kaca. "Tidak ada peradilan. Tidak ada keinginan bagi penduduk desa untuk mendengarkan penjelasan sang pelayan. Hanya satu yang ada di pikiran mereka. Membakar sang pelayan di hadapan seluruh penduduk desa. Sang pelayan berteriak ketika api dinyalakan.

"Pelayan itu terus berteriak dan berteriak untuk meminta pertolongan di tengah nyala api yang membakar kulitnya. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mengacuhkan teriakan tersebut hingga akhirnya sang pelayang mati. Sisa tubuhnya dibiarkan tetap terikat untuk dipertontonkan atau dimakan burung gagak yang lapar."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan sang Earl?"

Riddle mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak ada yang tahu. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa sang Earl menghabisi nyawanya sendiri setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi dengan pelayannya. Ada pula cerita yang menyebutkan bahwa sang Earl berubah menjadi monster seperti apa yang dituduhkan penduduk desa terlebih setelah mereka semuanya mati dua hari kemudian. Tidak ada yang tahu karena semua saksi dari kisah tersebut mati. Walau demikian, semua itu hanyalah kisah yang menjadi dongeng. Kita tidak tahu apakah kisah tersebut memang terjadi atau hanya sekadar sebuah omong-kosong."

Sepasang matanya tidak lepas mengamati sang bangsawan yang kini beranjak membereskan botol anggur merah yang setengah kosong.

"Kurasa saat ini sudah larut," Riddle berujar tanpa melihatnya. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kaulakukan, kurasa."

Ia menemukan dirinya mengangguk sebelum menegakkan tubuh dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia sempat berhenti dan membungkukkan badan, memberikan hormat pada sang bangsawan.

"Yeah. Aku rasa juga seperti itu. Selamat malam, _my_ _Lord_. Terima kasih atas makan malam dan ceritanya," katanya sebelum menutup pintu ruangan. Sepasang mata hijaunya menatap sosok sang bangsawan untuk terakhir kali sebelum daun pintu tertutup rapat diiringi dengan suara dari kenop pintu yang diputar.

Ia tidak sempat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Riddle.

~**EotD**~

Tidur dengan cepat menjemputnya terlebih setelah seharian bekerja. Ia ingat bagaimana dirinya segera menaiki tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuh dengan selimut yang hangat sebelum memejamkan mata. Baginya, kedua matanya baru saja terpejam saat merasakan sesuatu memanjat tempat tidurnya. Sepasang kelopak matanya secara naluriah terbuka; mendapati dirinya menatap langit-langit tinggi ruangan.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan yang gelap sebelum sepasang matanya jatuh pada sesuatu yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Ada seseorang di sana, benaknya berteriak. Walau demikian, tidak ada satu pun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kosa kata yang dipelajarinya sejak kecil seakan terlupakan; membuatnya membuka mulut lebar-lebar dan berteriak dalam diam.

Seharusnya, jika saja benaknya mampu berpikir secara rasional, akan lebih baik jika ia mulai berteriak dan membangunkan Riddle atau pelayan di rumah ini. Nyatanya ia tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Lidahnya mendadak kelu. Ia hanya bisa berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya—tidak bergerak sedikit pun—bahkan ketika sosok itu kini mulai merangkak menaiki tempat tidur sebelum memosisikan diri tepat di atasnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Kedua matanya melebar sempurna. Kini, ia bisa melihat jelas siapa yang menyelinap ke dalam kamarnya. Bukan hanya dari suara bernada berat yang familiar di telinganya namun juga karena ia mengenali wajah sosok itu. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengenali sepasang mata gelap atau wajah pucat nan tampan dari sosok seorang Lord Riddle.

"Aku _tidak_ _akan_ pernah menyakitimu," Riddle kali ini berbisik sangat pelan. Hampir membuatnya tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan sang bangsawan. Terlalu terkejut membuat otaknya bahkan tidak bisa merespons.

Saat ini, ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya sedang bermimpi atau tidak. Sosok Riddle terlihat jelas dan nyata di matanya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar desah napas pelan teratur dari laki-laki itu yang saling bersahutan dengan napasnya. Ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan sentuhan ujung jari sang bangsawan di permukaan kulitnya; membuat wajahnya kembali memerah tanpa bisa dikendalikannya. Semua ini terasa bukan seperti mimpi.

Tapi... suara di dalam kepalanya tidak sepenuhnya memercayai semua itu. Jika semua ini nyata—begitu juga dengan sosok Riddle yang ada di atas tubuhnya—apa yang membuat laki-laki itu melakukan semua ini? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Dalam diam, ia mengamati setiap gerakan tubuh Riddle. Sang bangsawan tersebut kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua seperti dalam mimpinya semalam. Napasnya tercekat di kerongkongannya kala salah satu tangan Riddle merayap ke belakang lehernya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang. Walau demikian, tidak satu pun suara yang dikeluarkannya.

Ia seolah memasrahkan diri atas apa yang dilakukan Riddle.

Tentu saja ia menyadari semua ini sangat salah. Seorang laki-laki tidak sepantasnya melakukan hal seperti ini terlebih kepada sesama jenisnya. Semua itu adalah dosa.

"Harry...," Riddle kembali berbisik sehingga memaksanya kembali menatap laki-laki tersebut. Darah seolah meninggalkan wajahnya setelah menyadari jika bibirnya berada sangat dekat dengan bibir Riddle. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas laki-laki tersebut menggelitiki wajahnya.

Ketakutan merayap dari tulang belakang menuju seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin ketika mengamati Riddle semakin memperkecil jarak wajah mereka. Waktu terasa berjalan dengan sangat lambat sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain.

Ia seharusnya segera mendorong tubuh Riddle sekuat mungkin dan merasa apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu adalah hal yang menjijikkan—sebuah dosa. Ia terkejut ketika tubuhnya justru memberikan respons berbeda.

Ada sensasi dan perasaan aneh seperti tubuhnya menyukai apa yang dilakukan Riddle. Ada perasaan rindu setiap kali bibir Riddle memagut, menghisap atau menjilat permukaan bibirnya. Dadanya terasa sesak seolah ada sesuatu yang menekan sekuat mungkin hingga membuatnya berpikir dadanya akan meledak sewaktu-waktu. Tubuhnya seperti merindukan setiap sentuhan Riddle, setiap bisikan yang diucapkan laki-laki itu di telinganya.

Riddle seperti tidak ingin dengan segera mengakhiri pagutan pada bibirnya. Setiap kecupan yang diberikan laki-laki tersebut entah mengapa membuat tubuhnya justru terasa panas. Jauh di dalam dirinya, ada suara yang meneriakkan agar ia harus segera mengakhiri semua ini. Namun semakin lama, suara tersebut terdengar begitu jauh hingga akhirnya bahkan tidak terdengar sama sekali.

Dicengkeramnya erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sembari menahan diri untuk tidak mendesis ketika Riddle mencengkeram lehernya dengan sedikit lebih kuat. Suara desahan terdengar samar-samar di telinganya. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan dari siapa suara desahan tersebut berasal. Satu hal yang ia tahu. Dirinya tidak ingin mengakhiri semua ini walau apapun yang tengah terjadi terdengar sangat salah.

Ia tidak tahu kapan kedua matanya terpejam. Kerutan dengan cepat muncul di keningnya saat tidak lagi merasakan bibir Riddle pada bibirnya. Penasaran, ia mencoba membuka matanya. Ia kembali terkejut saat menyadari jika dirinya sudah tidak lagi berada di dalam kamarnya bersama Riddle.

Dirinya tengah berdiri di sebuah tanah lapang yang ditutupi salju putih sejauh mata memandang. Tapi ia tidak sendiri. Ada banyak orang di sekelilingnya. Kedua matanya tidak bisa melihat wajah orang-orang itu. Baginya, mereka hanya tampak seperti sekumpulan sosok berwarna hitam tanpa wajah atau mata. Ia hanya bisa melihat mulut mereka terbuka lebar, seperti berteriak dan menghujat, sambil mengacungkan obor ke arahnya.

Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ketika melihat apa yang terjadi, sepasang mata hijaunya melebar melihat ada tali yang mengikat tubuhnya pada sebuah tiang besar. Dan di sekelilingnya, potongan-potongan kayu besar ditumpuk. Ia tidak buta sehingga tidak bisa melihat ada lidah api kemerahan yang mulai menjilat dasar tumpukan kayu.

Api merayap dengan cepat, membakar tumpukan kayu bakar di bawah kakinya. Ia tahu semua ini tidaklah nyata. Dirinya seolah tahu walau tidak ada penjelasan apapun yang masuk akal baginya saat ini.

Tapi mengapa panas yang dipancarkan nyala api terasa sangat jelas membakar kulitnya? Mengapa kini ia justru mulai ingin berteriak atas rasa sakit tersebut?

Bau dari daging yang dibakar mulai menusuk hidungnya. Kedua matanya menyaksikan dalam diam bagaimana lidah-lidah api mulai membakar setiap jengkal permukaan kulitnya hingga sisa daging berwarna hitam dengan bau hangus yang menyengatlah yang tersisa.

Sungguh, ia ingin semua ini segera berakhir. Mimpi buruk ini jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan apapun yang pernah dialaminya.

Ia sadar jika saat ini dirinya masih berteriak dengan sangat keras. Telinganya mungkin tidak bisa mendengar hal tersebut seperti saat ia tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakannya sendiri. Ia juga tidak luput merasakan sakit pada tenggorokannya. Rasa sakit itu sama seperti ketika ia berteriak setelah melihat kedua mayat orangtuanya di dalam peti mati.

Ia bahkan juga masih bisa mendengar teriakannya sendiri ketika merapalkan sebuah nama yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di dalam kepalanya. Nama yang terdengar sangat asing namun familiar di saat yang bersamaan. Nama yang juga diteriakkannya saat tersentak bangun dengan tubuh basah karena keringat dingin.

Tom...

~**EotD**~

Tom Riddle selalu membenci Takdir. Kebencian itu terus menumpuk sedikit demi sedikit seiring berjalannya waktu. Tom bahkan membenci Takdir jauh lebih besar dari kebenciannya terhadap kedua orangtuanya.

Tapi tidak sekalipun Tom pernah menyerahkan diri terhadap apa yang dituliskan Takdir akan jalan hidup yang harus dilaluinya. Setiap kali, ia selalu berusaha untuk berbuat berbeda dengan jalan yang telah ditetapkan untuknya selama ini. Ia bukanlah makhluk yang akan memasrahkan diri dan menerima semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tidak. Jalan hidupnya bukanlah seperti itu.

Karena hal tersebut pulalah ia kini berdiri di tempatnya.

Sepasang mata gelapnya tidak sekalipun lepas memandang sosok yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur beberapa meter darinya. Helaian rambut hitam dari sosok itu tampak sangat berantakan—membingkai wajah kecokelatan yang tengah tertidur. Kedua matanya menyaksikan tanpa henti bibir merah milik sosok tersebut terbuka seperti tengah berteriak. Ia tidak luput menyadari bagaimana kedua tangan itu meremas selimut sampai membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Tom tahu sosok itu pasti tengah bermimpi buruk. Keringat dingin yang keluar dari pori-pori kulit dari pemilik mata hijau tersebut atau bagaimana tubuh itu bergerak gelisah sudah cukup sebagai bukti. Tanpa melihat pun Tom tahu jika saat ini kedua matanya berkilat aneh menyaksikan butiran-butiran keringat itu membasahi wajah sosok tersebut; membuatnya tampak berkilauan setelah tertimpa cahaya rembulan yang masuk dari celah jendela.

Tidak ada yang tahu pengaruh apa yang sudah ditimbulkan hanya dari pemandangan yang dilihatnya sekadar. Darah di dalam pembuluh nadinya seolah bergolak dan membakar tubuhnya dari dalam sembari mengalirkan desir di dadanya. Hanya Tom sendiri yang tahu seberapa besar keinginannya untuk memanjat kembali ke atas tempat tidur itu dan melakukan apa yang selama ini tergambar di benaknya.

Tom membiarkan sepasang mata gelapnya memperlihatkan hasrat di dalam dirinya. Hasrat yang dirasakannya bahkan sejak melihat pemilik mata hijau itu memasuki ruangan yang sama dengannya. Ia tidak berniat menyembunyikannya atau merasa malu akan hal itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan persepsi orang-orang.. Lucius Malfoy dan Severus Snape pun bahkan pernah mengomentari hal itu. Tentu saja ia memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkan komentar kedua laki-laki tersebut.

Tapi Tom tahu jika ia harus bersabar. Buah akan terasa enak jika dipetik pada saat yang tepat. Ia tidak menyukai buah yang belum matang atau pun terlalu masak. Lagi pula waktu bukanlah masalah untuknya, bukan?

Ia bisa menunggu seperti yang dilakukannya selama ini. Satu atau dua pekan bukanlah waktu yang lama terlebih setelah berapa banyak waktu yang sudah dilaluinya.

"Sebentar lagi," kata Tom kepada dirinya. Dalam diam ia membalikkan tubuh dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, berjalan melewati koridor yang gelap dengan langkah tanpa suara seperti tidak ingin membangunkan penghuni lain. Samar, telinganya sempat mendengar suara teriakan dari pemilik mata hijau di dalam ruangan di belakangnya.

Tidak ada yang melihat bagaimana sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum puas.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Maaf atas keterlambatannya dan terima kasih atas review/fave/follow-nya. Masih tetap ingin mendengarkan pendapat reader atas chapter ini ;) Review-nya belum sempat saya balas, tapi akan saya usahakan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Embrace of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, various publishers but not limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

~**EotD**~

Ia tengah gugup. Kedua tangannya mengeluarkan keringat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengelapnya pada kedua sisi celananya. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar cepat sehingga ia harus menarik napas panjang hanya untuk sekadar menenangkan diri. Matanya yang sejak tadi dipejamkan rapat-rapat perlahan dibuka. Ia tertegun menatap pantulan dirinya di permukaan cermin besar.

Ada yang berbeda dengan wajahnya. Siapapun yang baru bertemu dengannya pun akan cepat menyadari bahwa ia terlihat seperti layaknya orang yang sakit. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Ada lipatan gelap di bawah matanya; menandakan bahwa ia belum mendapat tidur yang cukup. Belum lagi, kedua matanya terlihat memerah.

Ini bukanlah dirinya, ia membatin sebelum mengerang ketika perutnya tiba-tiba bergolak. Dengan cepat ia menutup mulut menggunakan tangan kanannya; tidak ingin mengeluarkan isi perut dan mengotori lantai.

"Oh... _bugger_," rutuknya pelan, teringat dengan alasan mengapa ia seperti ini.

Semalam adalah hari keenam mimpi yang sama menghantui tidurnya. Setiap malam, ia akan menemukan dirinya seperti berada di tempat yang sama, dikelilingi oleh bayangan-bayangan hitam dari orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Dan di setiap mimpi itu pula, ia dibakar hidup-hidup. Ia akan mencium bau kulitnya sendiri yang terbakar sebelum pada akhirnya terbangun dengan keringat yang membasahi permukaan kulitnya.

Hanya dengan mengingat itu semua sudah cukup untuk membuatnya ingin memuntahkan semua isi perut.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Ia tidak mempunyai alasan mengapa dirinya terus memimpikan hal yang sama. Belum lagi, tanpa alasan yang jelas, Riddle juga selalu mendatangi mimpi itu, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ia katakan kepada siapapun.

Sejak hari itu pula, saat memimpikan Riddle menciumnya, tidak sekalipun ia berani menatap sepasang mata gelap itu. Ia terlalu takut. Takut bahwa sang bangsawan bisa melihat apa yang ada di pikirannya dan mengganggapnya gila. Semua mimpi itu bagi aib baginya. Bagaimana bisa ia, yang seorang laki-laki, memimpikan melakukan hal semacam itu terhadap Riddle yang juga laki-laki?

Ia cukup merasa beruntung ketika sejak hari itu Riddle tidak muncul di tempatnya bekerja atau mengundangnya untuk makan bersama. Ia tidak tahu alasannya namun hal itu baginya bukanlah hal penting. Tanpa kehadiran Riddle ia bisa mengonsentrasikan diri ke pekerjaannya.

Hanya dengan mengingat bibir Riddle yang memagut bibirnya saja sudah membuatnya mual. Hanya dirinya yang tahu betapa ingin ia dengan segera menghentikan semua mimpi itu. Tapi bagaimana? Mengendalikan alam bawah sadarnya yang berfantasi liar seperti itu saja ia tidak bisa.

Sekali lagi ia mengerang frustrasi, hampir mengacak rambut hitamnya menjadi semakin berantakan jika telinganya tidak mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu kamar yang membuatnya terlonjak karena terkejut. Ia bergegas mengancingi kedua lengan bajunya, meraih jas, dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Seorang _butler_ membungkukkan tubuh menyambutnya di depan pintu.

"Selamat sore, Mr. Potter," _butler_ itu menyapa. "Lord Riddle sudah menunggu Anda di bawah."

Seketika ia merasakan tubuhnya menegang hanya dengan mendengar nama sang bangsawan. Reaksi yang sama seperti ketika seorang _maid_ muncul di tempatnya bekerja tadi pagi dan mengatakan bahwa Lucius Malfoy mengundang mereka—Riddle dan dirinya—untuk makan malam.

Ada kecemasan di dalam dirinya hanya dengan memikirkan sosok sang bangsawan yang membuatnya berpikir untuk tidak menerima undangan Lucius Malfoy. Namun ia tahu akan sangat tidak sopan menolak undangan dari seorang bangsawan sementara dirinya hanyalah seniman kaca dari kalangan masyarakat kelas bawah.

Sembari berjalan mengikuti _butler_ di depannya, ia mencoba menarik napas dan menenangkan diri. Namun semua yang dilakukannya menjadi percuma tatkala sepasang mata hijaunya menemukan sosok Riddle yang berdiri di depan pintu. Tanpa sadar, ia menahan napas mengamati sang bangsawan yang memutar tubuh. Sepasang mata gelap itu menatap datar ke arahnya.

"Bisakah kita pergi sekarang, Mr. Potter?"

Perlu beberapa detik baginya sebelum berkata, "Tentu, _my Lord_."

Sebuah kereta kuda sudah menunggu Riddle dan dirinya di depan mansion, membawa mereka menuju tempat tujuan. Dari jendela, perlahan-lahan ia bisa melihat siluet mansion yang semakin lama semakin mengecil sebelum menghilang di balik jejeran pohon-pohon yang mengelilinginya. Tanpa sebab yang jelas, ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang menghendakinya untuk tidak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ada kerinduan samar yang ia rasakan seperti ketika meninggalkan rumah kedua orangtuanya belasan tahun lalu. Perasaan itu sama dan tidak cepat menghilang walau sudah separuh perjalanan dilaluinya ke Malfoy Manor.

"Katakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang, Mr. Potter." Suara Riddle menyapa telinganya. Sepasang mata hijaunya berpaling dari pemandangan di luar kereta kuda ke arah sang bangsawan. Ia menganggat salah satu alis melihat Riddle yang duduk di hadapannya dengan kaki disilangkan sementara siku tangan kanan laki-laki itu ditumpukan pada jendela. Riddle menopang dagu, tidak lepas menatapnya.

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskan," Riddle berkata lagi. "Tapi sepanjang perjalanan kau terlihat seperti... dialihkan oleh sesuatu."

Ia cukup terkejut atas kata-kata yang diucapkan Riddle; lebih tidak menduga jika sang bangsawan akan berinisiatif memancing perbincangan setelah setengah perjalanan laki-laki itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dan... mengingat kembali kata-kata Riddle, salahkah jika ia berpikir kalau sejak tadi Riddle memperhatikan setiap gerakannya?

Tanpa disadari, wajahnya memanas. Ia merasakan seluruh darah di tubuhnya seperti naik ke wajah dan telinga terlebih ketika sepasang mata gelap itu bertemu pandang dengannya. Segera, ia memalingkan wajah; lebih memilih menatap lantai kereta kuda. Ia berharap kalau derap kaki kuda yang menarik kereta adalah penyebab mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang bangsawan bahkan sampai kereta melambat hingga berhenti di depan sebuah pintu gerbang tinggi dari besi. Di balik itu, sebuah manor megah berdiri kokoh seperti tengah menyombongkan dirinya di antara pepohonan. Dan ketika kereta melewati pintu gerbang, sepasang mata hijaunya menangkap sekumpulan merak berwarna putih yang tengah membentangkan bulu-bulunya. Merak-merak itu tampak sama angkuhnya dengan bangunan Malfoy Manor.

Riddle tidak merepotkan diri untuk mengajaknya bicara ketika mereka turun dari kereta. Sang bangsawan bahkan tidak membalas sapaan dari pelayan yang membukakan pintu dan membawa mereka ke ruang makan. Laki-laki itu justru langsung melenggang masuk layaknya Malfoy Manor adalah rumahnya sendiri.

Sejak Lucius Malfoy membawanya bertemu Riddle—dan Snape—itu adalah saat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Lucius Malfoy tidak terlihat berubah. Masih terlihat mengintimidasi dengan sepasang mata kelabunya yang tajam. Mungkin di matanya, hanya Lucius Malfoy-lah yang masih terlihat maskulin walau dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat oleh sebuah pita sutra perak.

"_My Lord_." Lucius Malfoy menyambut Riddle sebelum sepasang mata abu-abu itu tertuju ke arahnya. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Senang kau mau menerima undangan dariku."

"Mr. Malfoy, _sir_. Aku—"

"Apa dia orangnya, _Father_?"

Menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang baru saja menyela apa yang ingin ia ucapkan, kedua matanya segera mencari keberadaan sosok itu. Kerutan samar muncul di keningnya ketika melihat seorang pemuda—yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya—muncul dari arah belakang tubuh Lucius Malfoy.

"Tidakkah orang ini terlihat sangat... biasa? Bukan begitu—"

"Draco..."

Seketika pemuda itu, Draco, terdiam setelah mendengar nada suara Lucius Malfoy yang seperti ingin mengingatkan di mana mereka berada. Di matanya, Draco Malfoy nyaris seperti replika Lucius. Wajah pucat—bahkan lebih pucat dari Riddle—dan runcing, sepasang mata abu-abu yang tajam serta penampilan yang memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang dari kalangan kelas atas. Walau demikian, ia tidak bisa tidak merasakan ketidaksukaannya kepada pemuda itu saat sepasang mata abu-abu tersebut seperti tengah meremehkannya.

_Well_, terkadang bangsawan memang suka bersikap meremehkan orang lain, bukan?

"Aku yakin jika koki dan para pelayan sudah selesai menyiapkan meja makan," Lucius mencoba memecahkan suasana di sekeliling mereka. Ia mengerjap dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Draco. "Lewat sini, _my Lord_, Mr. Potter. Kurasa Narcissa sudah tidak sabar menunggu kita di dalam."

"Dan Severus?"

"Sayangnya Severus tidak bisa datang, _my Lord_," Lucius menjawab. "Dia mengirimkan telegram bahwa dirinya sedang berada di Skotlandia."

Riddle mengerutkan kening. Namun kerutan itu dengan cepat menghilang begitu Lucius Malfoy membuka pintu ruang makan. Di atas meja, makanan mewah terhidang; mengeluarkan aroma lezat yang membuat mulutnya berair. Seorang wanita berparas cantik dan terlihat sangat anggun, yang diyakininya adalah istri Lucius, menyambut mereka dengan senyum sopan.

Makan malam dengan ketiga anggota keluarga Malfoy tidaklah seburuk yang ia kira sebelumnya. Ia hanya perlu mengabaikan tatapan yang dilayangkan Draco Malfoy sepanjang malam. Tidak tahu mengapa, pemuda itu selalu menyempatkan diri mencuri pandang ke arahnya sebelum berpura-pura mendengarkan perbincangan antara Lucius Malfoy dan Riddle.

Baik Riddle dan ketiga Malfoy hanya sesekali berusaha mengundangnya ke dalam pembicaraan mereka. Ia tidak merasa dikucilkan atau beranggapan seperti bukan tempatnya duduk di ruang makan dengan hidangan mewah di atas meja. Sebaliknya, ia merasa sedikit senang karena dirinya tidak perlu harus terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang belum tentu dimengerti.

Dan ketika makan malam berakhir, ia tidak bisa lagi menekan keinginannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Riddle memutuskan untuk menolak tawaran Lucius Malfoy dengan menginap di Malfoy Manor; mengatakan bahwa ada urusan yang harus di selesaikannya. Dalam diam, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan mencium punggung tangan Narcissa Malfoy, ia mengikuti pemilik mata gelap itu menaiki kereta.

Jam sakunya hampir menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika kereta kuda perlahan mulai meningkatkan kecepatan dan meninggalkan Malfoy Manor. Hanya terdengar derap kaki kuda sebelum sepasang matanya melihat Riddle yang sebelumnya menatap pemandangan bergerak di luar kereta memutuskan untuk menatapnya. Tanpa sempat dicegah, pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Jika aku tidak lupa," Riddle memulai, terdengar setengah bosan, "Bukankah kau sudah satu minggu lebih mengerjakan lukisan yang kuminta, bukan?"

"Delapan hari lebih tepatnya, _my_ _Lord_," koreksinya. "Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Riddle menggelengkan kepala. "Aku hanya baru menyadari jika selama ini kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang kehidupan pribadimu, Mr. Potter."

"Ah," gumamnya, "tidak ada yang harus diceritakan mengenai diriku, _my_ _Lord_. Aku hanya seorang seniman kaca biasa yang hanya ingin menjalani hidup dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kau lihat, tidak mudah hidup di daerah semacam East End. Kemiskinan dan kejahatan di tempat itu membuatmu harus berpikir keras untuk bisa makan dan hidup. Tidak jarang membuatmu berpikir untuk pergi dari tempat itu."

Riddle memilih tetap diam seperti menyuruhnya untuk kembali bercerita. Dan tanpa bisa mengerti, bibirnya sudah terlebih dahulu bergerak dan berkata, "Aku adalah seorang yatim-piatu. Kedua orangtuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan kereta saat aku baru berusia lima tahun. Kuda mereka mendadak liar dan berlari hingga menabrak jembatan. Mereka meninggal di tempat; membuatku dimasukkan ke sebuah _work_-_house_ di mana anak-anak sepertiku dirawat.

"Tapi, kau lihat, _work_-_house_ yang penuh dengan anak-anak namun pendanaan yang kurang membuat tempat itu pada akhirnya ditutup dan ditinggalkan." Ia terdiam sejenak, meremas kedua tangannya sembari mencuri pandang ke arah Riddle. Kedua mata sang bangsawan masih tertuju ke arahnya. "Aku tidak ingat berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan di jalanan sampai suatu hari seorang laki-laki memungut dan mengajakku ke rumahnya. Dialah yang mengajariku seni membuat lukisan dari kaca."

Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Tidak ada niat baginya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Tidak ingin kembali teringat mengenai Albus Dumbledore karena itu hanya akan membuat dadanya sesak. Sudah dua tahun laki-laki tua itu meninggal akibat penyakitnya.

Meninggalkan dirinya sama seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang yang disayanginya selama ini.

"Dan apa kau mempunyai kekasih, Mr. Potter? Kau sudah delapan hari bekerja di mansionku. Tidakkah kau ingin memberi kabar kepadanya?"

Wajahnya, untuk kedua kali dalam satu hari, kembali memerah. "Err, aku tidak—"

Ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimat itu setelah melihat Riddle mengangkat alis. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika melihat sudut bibir Riddle terangkat.

"Jangan katakan jika kau bahkan tidak mempunyai seorang gadis yang kausukai."

"_Well_"—Ia berdeham pelan—"Ada seorang gadis dan namanya Ginny. Dia dan kakak laki-lakinya tinggal di flat di samping gedung rumahku."

Riddle bergumam pelan namun tidak cukup membuatnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu. Ia mengerutkan kening setelah sang bangsawan di hadapannya tampak tidak berniat mengatakan sesuatu. Riddle tidak lagi tertarik ingin mendengarkan ceritanya dan memutuskan melihat ke luar jendela. Sepanjang perjalanan, hanya ada keheningan menggantung di dalam kereta. Ia tidak tahu apakah harus merasa senang atau tidak. Namun satu hal yang ia sadari, dirinya tidak menyukai keterdiaman Riddle.

Sikap diam laki-laki itu membuatnya merasakan kecemasan aneh.

Satu jam terasa sangat lama sebelum kereta kuda berhenti di depan mansion milik Riddle. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, ia hanya berjalan mengikuti sang bangsawan dalam diam. Ia sempat berpikir jika laki-laki itu ingin tidak mengacuhkannya sebelum mendengar Riddle memanggil namanya.

Ia mendongak dan terkejut setelah menemukan Riddle berdiri hanya selangkah di depannya.

Namun ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan laki-laki itu. Ia melihat pandangan berbeda di sepasang mata gelap di hadapannya. Belum lagi, gestur tubuh Riddle seperti tengah mengintimidasi. Ia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar ketika Riddle mengulurkan tangan kanan dan menyentuh pipinya. Terkejut atas sikap sang bangsawan, ia menarik wajahnya menjauh.

"_My_ _Lord_—?"

Tapi Riddle tidak membiarkannya berbicara. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Riddle mencengkeram lehernya sebelum menarik wajahnya mendekat. Ia teringat dengan mimpi yang menghantuinya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Apa Riddle tahu? Apa ini sebuah mimpi lain?

Ia tidak bisa membedakan lagi apakah dirinya sedang bermimpi atau tidak karena, ketika lagi-lagi Riddle meraup bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman dalam, semuanya terasa sangat nyata. Ia juga bisa merasakan hembusan napas dan aroma tubuh Riddle di wajahnya atau lidah laki-laki itu mencoba menyusup di antara celah bibirnya.

Tubuhnya terasa panas seperti ada yang membakarnya dari dalam. Darahnya seperti mendidih. Telinganya seolah menjadi tuli karena terus menerus mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa menahan erang kesakitan kala dengan tiba-tiba Riddle menggigit bibirnya dengan amat keras. Aroma darah menguar di udara dan menusuk hidung. Tetesan darah segar bisa dirasakannya mengalir dari sudut bibir menuju lehernya.

Sepasang mata hijaunya melebar, ingin mendorong tubuh Riddle menjauh namun sadar bahwa tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya bisa menatap Riddle yang kini menjilat darahnya sampai tidak bersisa. Ada kilat aneh di sepasang mata gelap itu. Mata gelap Riddle seperti bersinar di antara kegelapan di sekeliling mereka.

Dan itu membuatnya... takut.

Seolah ketakutan tersebut menjadi kekuatan, ia berhasil menjauhkan diri ketika Riddle kembali ingin menciumnya. Secara refleks pula tangan kanannya terayun ke depan. Ia sama terkejutnya dengan Riddle ketika kepalan tangannya berhasil mengenai rahang kiri laki-laki tersebut. Riddle sedikit terhuyung. Bekas pukulan tampak jelas menodai wajah tampan sang bangsawan.

"Mengapa—?"

Hanya sebuah kata itu yang bisa terucap dari bibirnya. Bibirnya mendadak terasa kelu. Padahal di benaknya saat ini ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul.

Mengapa Riddle menciumnya? Apa yang tengah dipikirkan Riddle dengan melakukan hal seperti tadi? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja sikap laki-laki itu berubah? Apa yang tengah terjadi dengan dirinya? Mengapa sebuah mimpi kini menjadi kenyataan?

"Karena memang seharusnya itulah yang kulakukan."

Riddle berjalan mendekat. Setiap gerakan tubuh laki-laki itu menyerupai seekor predator yang tengah mengawasi mangsanya. Insting di kepalanya menyuruhnya untuk menjauh hingga sebuah dinding menghalangi tubuhnya untuk beringsut menjauhi sang bangsawan.

Kini ia terperangkap seperti seekor tikus yang dipojokkan di sudut ruangan dengan seekor ular menanti di depannya. Tidak bisa bergerak. Ia tahu ini salah. Bagaimana Riddle saat ini menempelkan tubuh mereka atau bagaimana laki-laki itu menumpukan dagu di pundaknya.

Hanya dengan melihat sekali saja ia tahu semuanya sangat salah.

"Anda tidak seharusnya melakukan hal seperti ini, _my_ _Lord_," katanya, menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Semua ini salah. Kau tidak seharusnya menciumku karena... karena—"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan semua itu, Harry," bisik Riddle di telinganya. Tubuhnya menegang. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Ia mengenal nada suara itu. Riddle merapalkan namanya sama persis dengan yang ada di dalam mimpinya.

"Tentu saja semuanya salah," desisnya dengan rahang terkatup. Ia menggeliat ingin menjauhkan diri namun pelukan Riddle di pinggangnya menghentikan semua itu. "Seorang laki-laki tidak seharusnya mencium laki-laki lain, _my Lord_. Kau bisa dihukum—"

"Oleh siapa, hmm?"

Ia menggeram karena sekali lagi Riddle memotong kata-katanya.

"Apa kau tidak percaya dengan adanya surga? Tuhan—?"

Gerakan tiba-tiba dari Riddle membuatnya terdiam. Kedua matanya melebar ketika salah satu tangan pucat Riddle mencekik lehernya. Ia tersedak dan mencoba mencakar lengan laki-laki itu agar Riddle melepaskannya.

"Tuhan itu tidak ada," Riddle mendesis. Nada suaranya terkesan penuh bisa dan kebencian. "Dan perlu kauketahui, Mr. Potter, aku tidak memercayai keberadaan surga, malaikat atau semacamnya. Tapi mungkin bisa dikatakan aku memercayai adanya neraka. Bukan neraka seperti yang mungkin kau dengar di Sekolah Minggu karena neraka yang kumaksudkan sangat jauh berbeda—lebih mengerikan dibanding itu."

"Bagaimana—"

"Bagaimana aku tahu? Bagaimana aku begitu yakin?" Riddle memotong sembari kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sepasang mata gelapnya berkilat aneh. "Karena aku sudah pernah berada di sana. Neraka mengerikan yang membuat kematian terdengar seperti mainan anak-anak."

Riddle dengan perlahan melepaskan cengkeraman pada lehernya. Tanpa menunggu respons apapun darinya, Riddle berjalan menaiki satu per satu anak tangga sebelum menghilang di salah satu koridor. Dan ia hanya bisa berdiri tidak bergerak dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding. Mendadak, walau tidak ada angin yang bertiup, tubuhnya terasa dingin seolah suhu ruangan turun beberapa derajat.

~**EotD**~

Pandangannya tidak lepas menatap kegelapan yang terbentang di luar jendela. Walau di sekelilingnya begitu gelap karena sinar rembulan malam itu terhalang awan, ia masih bisa melihat apa yang ada di kejauhan. Kedua matanya mengamati dalam diam seekor burung hantu yang tengah memangsa seekor tikus tanah di bawah sebuah pohon eek tua; mengoyak kulit berbulu tikus tanah dan memasukkan koyakan daging tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Dan ketika tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari bangkai hewan pengerat itu, sang burung hantu membentangkan sayap; terbang lalu hinggap di dahan terdekat. Sang burung hantu lalu ber-uhu panjang dan berhasil memecah keheningan hutan.

Malam itu sedikit lebih sunyi dibandingkan malam-malam sebelum ini. Serangga pun seolah memilih bersembunyi di liang mereka dan mencoba menghindari angin musim dingin yang datang. Hanya perlu hitungan waktu sebelum awan musim dingin menutupi seluruh Inggris dengan salju putih.

"Severus," Tom bergumam di antara keheningan ruangan. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kegelapan di luar jendela. "Kau harusnya menyerah untuk mencoba menyelinap di belakangku. Aku masih bisa mendengar suara mantelmu yang bergesekan dengan lantai bahkan dari kejauhan sekalipun."

Severus menggerutu di bawah napasnya. Tom menyunggingkan seringai samar mendengar gerutuan dari laki-laki tersebut. Digerakkannya tubuhnya dari tepi jendela sebelum mendudukkan diri di kursi berlengan di dekat perapian yang menyala. Tom mengisyaratkan dengan tangan agar Severus melakukan hal yang sama. Namun Severus tidak bergeming; lebih memilih berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Apa yang kaudapat?" Tom bertanya sembari menuangkan minuman berwarna merah pekat di dua gelas kaca; mengulurkan salah satunya kepada laki-laki itu. "Aku harap kau mendapatkan berita yang menyenangkan bagiku, Severus."

Ekspresi masam di wajah pucat Severus menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut. Kedua mata gelapnya kini mengeras. Ia menggenggam gelas di tangannya cukup keras sampai membuat benda kaca itu pecah. Cairan di dalam gelas mengalir di antara jari-jari sebelum jatuh mengotori karpet tebal di bawah kakinya. Tom tidak memedulikan jika sisa-sisa pecahan kaca itu kini tertanam sangat dalam di kulitnya.

"Tanganmu berdarah, _my_ _Lord_," Severus berujar dengan suara tercekat. Sepasang mata gelap laki-laki itu menatap lekat cairan merah pekat di tangannya.

"Lalu?"

Tom sekali lagi tidak menyembunyikan seringai yang dibentuk oleh bibirnya. Tanpa henti, Tom mengamati ekspresi wajah Severus ketika ia mendekatkan tangannya yang terluka ke bibir dan menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilat cairan merah pekat tersebut. Di balik raut wajah datar yang diperlihatkan Severus, Tom tahu laki-laki itu sedang lapar. Dahaga tengah membakar tubuh itu dari dalam. Tidak ingin memecahkan konsentrasi Severus, ia mencabut sisa pecahan gelas dengan tangannya yang lain—melemparkan sisa-sisa kaca itu ke perapian.

"Aku tidak mendapat apapun dari _Scotland_ _Yard_," Severus memulai, mencoba mengabaikan dahaga di tenggorokannya dan mengeluarkan amplop tebal dari balik mantel tebal. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat pelakunya. Kita tidak mendapat satu pun petunjuk."

Tom menerima amplop itu dan tanpa menunggu segera merobek tepi amplop, mengeluarkan isinya di atas meja, dan mulai membaca apa yang tertulis; mengabaikan beberapa foto seorang wanita yang terbaring di sebuah gang. Wanita itu setengah telanjang—hanya memakai bawahan gaun tidur yang tipis hingga siapapun bisa melihat buah dadanya yang tidak tertutup sesuatu. Rambut cokelatnya tergerai menutupi seluruh wajah. Sepasang mata cokelat _almond_ itu tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.

"Hermione Granger ditemukan seorang pejalan kaki di salah satu gang di West End," kata Severus. "Dan dia korban ketiga dalam sepekan ini. Apa kau punya pemikiran mengenai siapa pelakunya?"

"Ya." Tom terdiam sejenak dan menghela napas. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang," katanya tanpa melihat laki-laki itu. Ia juga tidak melihat Severus menganggukkan kepala. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah hembusan angin dingin menerpa wajahnya. Dan ketika mendongak, Severus Snape tidak terlihat di manapun.

Tom meletakkan kertas-kertas itu kembali di atas meja. Nyala api di perapian hanya tertinggal sedikit—menyisakan arang dan jelaga hitam di tembok batu bata. Ia tidak peduli jika ruangannya menjadi dingin. Di ufuk timur, sepasang mata gelapnya bisa melihat semburat kekuningan dari matahari yang akan terbit. Tom berjalan menuju jendela, menutupnya rapat-rapat sebelum menarik tirai dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Tidak lupa mengambil lilin yang masih menyala.

Langkah kaki membawanya ke ruangan lain. Tanpa suara dan gerakan tiba-tiba, Tom menyelinap di antara celah pintu. Berharap menemukan sosok pemilik mata hijau itu tengah tertidur seperti sebelumnya. Namun nyatanya, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Tempat tidur bertiang empat itu pun tampak belum digunakan.

Lalu di mana dia? Di mana Harry?

Tom membuka pintu lebih lebar. Kedua matanya menyapu ruangan. Ia masih bisa melihat tas milik pemuda itu di atas meja, begitu juga dengan peralatan kerjanya. Lalu ke mana perginya sosok itu?

Mengabaikan segalanya, Tom setengah berlari ke luar ruangan. Telinganya awas mendengarkan setiap suara di mansion miliknya. Samar, ia bisa mendengar para pelayan yang mulai sibuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"_My Lord_? Apa yang kaulakukan di jam seperti ini? Bukankah—"

Tom menggangkat tangan dan menyuruh _butler_-nya diam. "Mulciber," katanya, "Apa kau melihat Har—Mr. Potter?"

"Mr. Potter, sir?" Mulciber membeo sebelum membelalak karena teringat sesuatu. "Ya. Tentu. Aku melihatnya keluar dari istal dan bersama seekor kuda ke arah hutan beberapa saat lalu."

Kedua mata gelapnya kini melebar. Tidak memedulikan panggilan Mulciber, Tom berlari ke arah pintu utama mansion sebelum berhenti di ambang pintu. Ia menggeram pelan dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sepasang mata gelapnya tidak lepas memandang ke arah hutan di sekeliling mansion; berharap bahwa pemuda itu akan muncul beberapa saat kemudian.

Namun sampai keesokan harinya, pemilik mata hijau itu tidak muncul seperti yang Tom harapkan.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Heloo, ladies~! Saya update lagi. Sedikit kesal dengan FFn karena setelah menerapkan SSL saya jadi tidak bisa mengakses link atau menggunakan regular site dari ponsel. Damn... terpaksa harus via laptop/PC tiap kali mau update.

Many many thanks to my reviewer **yamada** **ayumu**, **Ageha** **haruna**, **EstrellaNamikaze**, **Azure'czar**, **Aristy**, **AR** **Keynes**, **CCloveRuki**, **Fujoshi Ren**, **arrian .black .5**, **Sei**, **MaiMae, **and** Peach RH** ;). See you again, as soon as possible, ladies!


	4. Chapter 4

**Embrace of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, various publishers but not limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

~**EotD**~

Ia menyapukan pandangan ke sekitar dan melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya; melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tempat itu tampak amat sesak. Angin laut yang bertiup ke daratan bercampur dengan keringat para buruh panggul yang tengah sibuk mengangkat peti-peti kemas atau barang-barang lain. Teriakan pada mandor terdengar samar di antara keramaian yang menyerupai dengungan lebah. Beberapa kali ia harus menghindari menabrak orang-orang yang lewat di sekitarnya.

Tidak jauh darinya, mesin dari sebuah kapal besar dan mewah mengeluarkan suara menyerupai ikan paus. Di atas dek kapal, beberapa orang menyandarkan tubuh menikmati pemandangan di bawah mereka. Seorang laki-laki memakai jas hitam juga terlihat melambaikan tangan ke arah seorang wanita yang berdiri di ujung dermaga.

Di Inggris, pelabuhan menjadi salah satu tempat dengan kegiatan terbanyak selain London. Banyak orang berkumpul di tempat ini. Banyak pula budak yang datang dari wilayah jajahan Inggris dengan kapal-kapal besar, berjalan beriringan dengan rantai berat berwarna hitam melingkar di pergelangan tangan mereka. Bukan hanya itu, berbagai macam kapal merapat di beberapa dermaga di pelabuhan tersebut; membawa bermacam-macam barang yang berasal dari luar Inggris. Dari subuh sampai petang, pelabuhan selalu dipenuhi dengan berbagai aktivitas.

"Harry?!"

Kepalanya dengan cepat berputar ke arah asal suara yang memanggil namanya. Segera saja ia menemukan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, berambut merah dengan wajah berbintik, berlari sembari melambaikan topi di atas kepala. Senyum di wajahnya tersungging. Ia mendekati pemuda itu; mencoba membelah keramaian di sekitarnya.

"_Mate_!" Ron Weasley berseru senang. Ia setengah meringis pelan ketika pemuda itu melingkarkan lengan pada lehernya. Ia mungkin berpikir jika Ron sedang berusaha untuk mencekiknya. "Aku sempat tidak percaya dan berpikir jika mataku salah melihat. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, huh?"

Ia tidak segera menjawab terlebih saat Ron menarik tangannya menuju sebuah bangunan kecil di samping pabrik ikan. Sebuah lonceng kecil yang diletakkan di atas pintu mengeluarkan bunyi gemerincing pelan ketika mereka masuk. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis menyadari bahwa Ron mengajaknya ke sebuah pub.

Pub itu mirip seperti pub kebanyakan yang pernah dimasukinya. Lembab dan sedikit gelap dengan beberapa jendela kecil di dua atau tiga dinding. Seorang laki-laki berdiri di belakang sebuah bar dengan beberapa kursi tinggi; menyiapkan pesanan para pengunjung. Walau hanya berdiri di depan pintu, ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh tidak sedap dari para pekerja di pelabuhan. Mengingat jika sekarang ini adalah waktu makan siang, ia tidak heran mendapati pub itu hampir penuh. Ia beruntung Ron mendapatkan dua kursi kosong di depan meja bar.

"Bukankah sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk minum, Ron?" Ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya tidak bertanya setelah melihat Ron melambaikan tangan ke arah Tom, sang penjaga pub.

"Nah," Ron berujar. "Aku hanya akan memesan _ginger_ _ale_, kau tahu. Apa yang kauinginkan, _mate_? Kali ini aku yang akan menraktirmu. Kau juga bisa memesan makan siang. Kau tidak ingin cepat-cepat pergi, bukan?"

Ia menggelengkan kepala. Pada akhirnya tidak bisa menolak tawaran Ron setelah mendengar suara perutnya yang bergemuruh. Ia memesan sebotol _mead_ dan makan siang. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi penjaga pub untuk menyiapkan pesanan mereka. Air liur bahkan sudah terkumpul di dalam mulutnya hanya dengan mencium aroma _sandwich_ tuna dan beberapa potong sosis di piringnya.

"Aku mendengar jika kau pergi ke luar London untuk bekerja," kata Ron di sela-sela kunyahannya. Pemuda itu menegak _ginger_ _ale_ dari gelas dan melanjutkan menyantap makan siangnya. "Aku menduga pekerjaanmu sudah selesai mengingat kau sudah kembali. Perlu kau ketahui, _mate_, Ginny tidak berhenti menanyakan kapan kau akan kembali."

Hanya dengan mendengar nama dan membayangkan wajah adik perempuan Ron, ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Ia menggeleng, mencoba mengenyahkan rona di wajahnya dengan menyesap _mead_.

"Sayangnya aku belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," jelasnya tanpa melihat ke arah Ron. "Aku hanya kembali untuk memesan kaca berwarna dari Mr. Flitwick sebelum kembali lagi ke sana."

Ia tahu alasan yang diberikannya kepada Ron adalah sebuah kebohongan. Ia tidak perlu harus ke pabrik kaca mencari Flitwick dengan alasan seperti itu karena Riddle sudah mendatangkan banyak kaca berwarna dan berkualitas baik ke mansion. Ia bahkan bisa yakin jika kaca-kaca yang disiapkan laki-laki itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Hanya saja, ia perlu sebuah alasan yang masuk akal agar Ron tidak mencurigai apapun.

Termasuk bagaimana dirinya 'melarikan diri' dari mansion milik Riddle.

Mungkin apa yang dilakukannya tidak bisa dikatakan melarikan diri. Ia hanya tengah berusaha mencari udara segar dengan pergi ke London. Berada di dalam mansion selama sepekan sudah cukup membuatnya tertekan. Belum lagi selama itu pula ia terus bermimpi aneh yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Dan alasan terakhir yang membuatnya nekat meninggalkan mansion itu saat menjelang pagi dengan hanya menunggangi kuda adalah karena ia merasa takut.

Takut terhadap apa yang dilakukan Riddle terhadap dirinya.

Ia perlahan menyadari jika Riddle bukanlah seperti orang-orang yang pernah ditemuinya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari diri Riddle. Sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergetar. Ia ingin menjauh namun di sisi lain, ada dorongan yang membuatnya seperti tidak bisa menjauhi sosok itu. Dari luar Riddle memang tampak seperti bangsawan pada umumnya. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam diri laki-laki itu. Ia juga tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan Riddle mengenai dirinya.

Mungkin... jika ia pergi beberapa hari dari mansion itu—menjauhi Riddle—bisa membuatnya mengerti beberapa hal.

"Lalu, bagaimana kabarmu, _mate_?" Ron kini bertanya. Ia mendongak dan menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan kening sedikit berkerut. "Kau tahu, sudah sepekan lebih kau tidak mengirimkan kabar untukku atau Ron. Aku pun tahu jika kau pergi ke luar London dari Ginny yang pergi membawakan makan siang namun tidak menemukanmu di sana."

"Err, yeah. Baik-baik saja," katanya.

Kali ini Ron-lah yang mengerutkan kening. "Sungguh? Tapi dari yang kulihat, kau tidak baik-baik saja, Harry. _Blimey_, aku bahkan bisa melihat lipatan hitam di bawah matamu. Yakin jika orang yang mempekerjakanmu memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Kau juga terlihat lebih kurus, _mate_."

Sungguh? Ia bertanya kepada dirinya. Tidak menyadari sedikit pun kalau ada perubahan dari fisiknya saat ini.

"Hanya kurang tidur," katanya walau alasan tersebut tidak sepenuhnya bohong. "Kau lihat, selama sepekan terakhir aku diberikan tempat tidur yang nyaman dan bahkan selimut hangat. Hanya saja sudah terbiasa tidur dengan kasur seadanya membuatmu tidak terbiasa. Aku bahkan terlalu gugup sehingga takut mengotori tempat tidurku, Ron!"

"Ah, kau benar. Tempat tidur orang kaya memang jauh lebih nyaman, bukan?"

Ia mengangguk, mencoba agar terlihat lebih antusias. Cukup beruntung baginya ketika Ron tidak lagi membicarakan mengenai perubahan fisiknya melainkan beberapa hal kecil yang ia lewatkan selama pergi dari London. Mulai dari Ron yang sejak tiga hari lalu tidak lagi bertugas mengangkat barang di pelabuhan namun mulai memperbaiki mesin-mesin kapal di bengkel sampai meninggalnya Mrs. Norris—kucing milik Filch, laki-laki tua yang sering berkeliaran di sekitar East End.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar kejadian aneh yang terjadi di London belakangan ini?"

Ia yang sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya meletakkan sendok di atas piring. Ron terdengar begitu serius. Mengabaikan beberapa pekerja yang lewat di belakangnya, ia menatap Ron dengan alis terangkat.

"Kejadian aneh?" ulangnya. "Tidak. Asal kau tahu, mansion tempatku bekerja seminggu ini berada di tengah hutan. Aku bahkan ragu jika surat kabar sampai di sana. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku juga tidak begitu tahu. Aku hanya mendengar bahwa _Scotland Yard_ juga masih melakukan penyelidikan. Tapi selama sepekan ini, ada tiga orang yang ditemukan mati di wilayah ini dan West End. Apa kau ingat dengan Dokter Granger?"

"Yeah. Tentu," katanya sembari membayangkan wajah seorang dokter wanita berambut cokelat yang bekerja di klinik kecil di ujung jalan East End. Ia pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengan dokter tersebut ketika terluka saat bekerja. Ia juga tahu kalau Ron menaruh perhatian pada wanita tersebut. "Apa sesuatu terjadi dengannya?"

Ron mengangguk. Roman wajah pemuda itu berubah menjadi sedih. Ron memainkan gelas berisi _ginger_ _ale_ tanpa sedikit pun berniat meminum isinya.

"Dokter Granger ditemukan tewas kemarin. Aku membacanya dari surat kabar. Kau tahu, Dokter Granger adalah wanita ketiga yang ditemukan mati dengan cara mengerikan sejak sepekan ini. Dan sampai sekarang, Yard tidak menemukan satu pun petunjuk."

Sepasang mata hijaunya melebar. Napasnya tercekat. Ia masih memproses apa yang dikatakan Ron. Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu. Dokter Granger meninggal dan dia adalah korban ketiga? Sungguh, ia hanya pergi baru sepekan dari London namun sudah banyak hal yang terjadi.

"Kau oke, Ron?"

"Yeah."

Tapi ia tahu jika Ron sedang berbohong. Ia bisa melihat kedua mata pemuda itu berkaca-kaca. Ia juga tahu bahwa Ron bukan hanya sekadar menaruh perhatian pada Dokter Granger namun juga menyukai wanita tersebut. Hanya saja, perbedaan usia dan latar belakang membuat Ron enggan mengutarakan perasaannya. Hermione Granger adalah seorang dokter yang sukses dari keluarga terpandang—walau bukan kalangan bangsawan—sedangkan Ron hanyalah seorang pemuda yang berusaha menyambung hidup dengan bekerja sebagai buruh kasar di pelabuhan.

Ron tidak banyak berbicara setelah membicarakan menenai meninggalnya Dokter Granger. Ketika jam makan siang berakhir, ada secercah semangat di wajah pemuda itu. Ia bahkan mendengar Ron mengundangnya untuk makan malam bersama Ginny. Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, ia menerima undangan tersebut. Sempat melambaikan tangan ke arah Ron yang bergegas menuju bengkel kapal untuk bekerja sebelum beranjak meninggalkan pelabuhan. Ia memilih untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Mungkin tidur beberapa jam sebelum waktu makan malam dapat sedikit membantu.

~**EotD**~

Ketika petang tiba dan jam tua di sudut kamarnya berdentang sebanyak enam kali, ia bergegas menuju pintu dan menguncinya sebelum menuruni anak tangga. Seikat bunga lili putih yang dibelinya dalam perjalanan dari pelabuhan tidak lupa ia bawa. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak terlambat. Masih ada setengah jam sebelum waktu makan malam. Namun seperti ketika Ron dan Ginny mengundangnya, ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang bersama Ron sementara Ginny memasak.

Hanya perlu beberapa menit untuk sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Tempat tinggal Ron dan Ginny terletak persis di samping rumahnya. Bangunan flat itu tidak terbilang bagus. Namun dibandingkan bangunan-bangunan lain di sepanjang East East, tempat itu masih layak untuk ditinggali. Bagaimanapun, kau tidak akan menemukan tempat tinggal yang bagus di wilayah ini. Masih banyak orang-orang yang bahkan tinggal di pinggir jalan, mengemis atau mencuri untuk mendapatkan sedikit makanan.

"Hei, Harry."

Ginny Weasley segera menyapanya setelah ia mengetuk pintu kayu yang catnya sudah memudar. Setelah balas menyapa, ia menyerahkan bunga di tangannya kepada gadis itu. Tidak luput melihat rona merah di wajah Ginny.

"Masuklah. Makan malam sebentar lagi siap. Kau bisa bersantai dengan Ron di dalam."

Flat tempat tinggal Ron tidaklah besar, namun cukup bisa menghangatkan tubuh dari cuaca dingin di luar sana. Ia mendapati Ron tengah duduk di atas lantai beralaskan karpet usang. Perapian menyala dan mengeluarkan suara ketika kayunya terbakar; mampu memberikan kehangatan yang nyaman di ruangan tersebut. Ia menyampirkan mantel gantungan di samping perapian sembari menyapa Ron.

Ia selalu menyukai saat di mana Ron, Ginny dan dirinya makan bersama. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia tidak perlu merasakan kesepian karena makan sendirian di rumahnya. Memang terkadang Mrs. McGonagall, pemilik rumahnya, akan mengundangnya makan malam bersama. Hanya saja wanita itu selalu terlihat begitu mengintimidasi sehingga membuatnya terkadang ragu untuk membuka pembicaraan.

Waktu terasa berjalan dengan cepat. Hanya dengan sekejap mata pula makanan yang dihidangkan Ginny sudah lenyap. Tidak ingin menganggu Ron yang beberapa kali menguap, ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Hanya tersenyum kepada Ginny yang mengantarnya ke pintu.

"Kau akan pergi dari London lagi, Harry?"

Ia kini menggeleng. "Mungkin tidak, kurasa," katanya. "Aku mungkin akan melanjutkan pesanan lukisan itu di rumah lalu mengirimkannya dengan kurir dan meminta kenalanku untuk memasangnya."

"Oh. Benarkah?" Ginny terdengar sangat antusias. "Tapi apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran? Kudengar dari Ron kalau kau kembali hanya untuk memesan bahan."

"Aku—" Mendadak, kata-katanya terputus. Tidak ada kata yang keluar seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Ia menatap Ginny lalu menggeleng. "Bukan alasan yang penting. Aku hanya merasa kurang nyaman tinggal terlalu lama di sana."

Ginny seperti menerima alasan tersebut dan tidak mendesaknya. Sekali lagi ia merasa ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi setelah menyadari tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar membuatnya terdiam sebelum akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan Ginny yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Cuaca malam itu terasa lebih dingin. Ia mengeratkan mantel yang dipakainya dan menyusuri jalan di depan gedung. Ia hendak menaiki anak tangga dan membuka pintu ketika merasakan bulu tengkuknya berdiri seperti ada sepasang mata yang tengah mengawasinya. Dengan cepat ia memutar tubuh dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Namun saat ini, jalanan sempit dan berbatu di depan rumahnya terlihat sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang melintas begitu juga dengan gedung-gedung di sekitarnya yang semua jendelanya tertutup rapat.

Merasa bahwa itu hanyalah imajinasinya semata, ia memasukkan dan memutar lubang kunci. Ruangan yang gelap segera menyamputnya. Ia menyalakan satu-satunya lampu di ruangan itu, berjalan ke arah pintu tempat tidur. Namun sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, ada sesuatu yang membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ada yang berbeda dengan keadaan ruangan sebelum ia meninggalkannya tadi.

Sepasang mata hijaunya menyapu ke sekeliling. Darah meninggalkan wajahnya saat pandangannya jatuh ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Tirai berwarna kuning kusam yang menutupi jendela bergerak seirama angin yang berhembus. Ia tahu bahwa sebelum ini dirinya sudah memastikan menutup pintu dan jendela rumahnya.

Ia bergegas mendekati jendela dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Sekali mengedarkan pandangan. Seluruh benda-benda di ruangan itu masih pada tempatnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang mencoba masuk atau mencuri sesuatu; membuatnya berpikir jika jendela rumahnya rusak sehingga terbuka tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat pula, ia melupakan kejadian itu dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Hanya saja setelah dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian tersebut, untuk ke sekian kalinya ia merasakan jika ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya. Bukan hanya ketika ia bekerja di bagian belakang rumah untuk menyelesaikan lukisan Riddle namun juga saat tidur di kamarnya. Ia bahkan beberapa kali terbangun karena merasakan ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ia juga menyadari bahwa sejak kembali dari kediaman Riddle, dirinya tidak lagi mengalami mimpi buruk. Tidurnya selalu tanpa mimpi. Walau demikian, perasaan merasa diawasi berdampak sama. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Kantung di bawah matanya pun seperti tidak akan menghilang.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi semua itu sudah cukup membuatnya selalu bersiaga. Berkali-kali ia akan memastikan pintu dan jendelanya terkunci. Tapi tetap saja, semua itu tidak cukup membuatnya menghilangkan perasaan seperti tengah diawasi.

Apakah tinggal beberapa hari bersama Riddle membuatnya begitu paranoid?

Ia menghela napas panjang, mengusap matanya yang berat dengan punggung tangan. Dilihatkan jam saku di atas meja. Ia menyadari kalau waktu makan malam sudah lewat tapi hal tersebut tidak membuatnya ingin beranjak menuju dapur dan membuat sesuatu. Ia memaksakan diri untuk menyelesaikan lukisan kaca milik Riddle. Tanpa kehadiran sang bangsawan di sekitarnya entah mengapa bisa membuatnya bekerja lebih cepat. Ia bahkan sudah menyelesaikan hampir setengah bagian.

Dua hari lalu, ketika dalam perjalanan ke rumah, ia menyadari bahwa mungkin akan lebih baik kalau dirinya tidak kembali ke mansion itu dan mengerjakan lukisan kaca Riddle di bengkelnya sendiri. Saat itu pula ia segera pergi ke kantor pos dan mengirimkan telegram untuk Riddle bersama permintaan maafnya karena sudah menggunakan salah satu kuda sang bangsawan untuk kembali ke London.

Sayang, sampai detik ini juga ia tidak mendapat balasan dari laki-laki itu. Tapi hal tersebut tidak lantas membuatnya tidak mengerjakan lukisan kaca milik Riddle. Bagaimanapun sang bangsawan sudah memberinya uang muka. Akan sangat tidak sopan jika ia tidak menyelesaikan lukisan tersebut.

Sekali lagi melirik ke arah jam membuatnya sadar bahwa sudah saatnya untuk beristirahat. Ia menegakkan tubuh, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sembari berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi. Ia baru ingin menuangkan air panas ketika mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu rumahnya.

Kerutan terbentuk di keningnya setelah memikirkan siapa yang berkunjung di malam hari. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya apa yang ingin dilakukan, ia beranjak mendekati pintu. Salah satu tangannya mencengkeram tongkat besi di samping perapian sementara tangannya yang lain memutar kenop pintu.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika sepasang matanya menemukan sosok Riddle berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan saling terkait di belakang tubuh. Sepasang mata gelap itu menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Mr. Potter," Riddle menyapa sembari melepas topi di kepala dan menopang kedua tangan pada tongkat hitam miliknya.

Tapi ia, yang terlalu terkejut, tidak membalas sapaan itu dan hanya berdiri dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Ia masih tidak memercayai apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Apa yang dilakukan Riddle di depan rumahnya?

"Apa yang—?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Suara Riddle terdengar biasa tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa di balik nada suara itu terkandung sesuatu yang lain. Pada akhirnya, ia menggeser tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan Riddle untuk masuk. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia sempat melihat sosok Severus Snape berdiri tidak jauh dari kereta milik Riddle. Sepasang mata gelap itu seperti tengah mengawasinya.

"Aku sudah menerima telegram darimu, Mr. Potter," Riddle berkata sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu. Tubuhnya disandarkan pada daun pintu sementara kedua matanya menatap sepasang mata gelap itu. "Aku harus mengakui bahwa kau akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku kecewa."

"Dan mengapa kau kecewa, _my Lord_?" tanyanya, ingin bersikap sopan. "Apakah karena aku memutuskan melanjutkan pekerjaanku di sini? Karena jika kuingat, tidak ada kesepakatan tertulis yang menyebutkan aku harus membuat lukisan di kediamanmu."

"Memang tidak."

"Lalu?"

Ia sempat melihat sudut bibir Riddle sedikit terangkat. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya. Insting menyuruhnya untuk menghindar namun kedua kakinya seperti menempel pada lantai kayu. Ia tidak bergeming dan hanya mengernyit saat Riddle berdiri tepat di hadapannya; mengingatkan dirinya akan kejadian di mansion sebelum kepergiannya dari tempat itu.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha menghindariku, Mr. Potter?"

Ia tidak mempersiapkan diri akan pertanyaan tersebut. Kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, tidak tahu mengapa dirinya tidak lepas memandang sepasang mata gelap itu. Kedua manik hitam tersebut seperti tengah menelanjanginya. Ia merasakan napasnya tercekat. Tubuhnya beringsung menjauhi tubuh Riddle walau menyadari perbuatan tersebut sia-sia. Tidak ada ruang di belakangnya untuk menghindar.

"Aku tidak—"

"Jangan mencoba berbohong padaku," desis Riddle yang sekali lagi menyelanya. "Aku bisa mendengar jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat, Mr. Potter."

Kedua matanya melebar dengan sempurna. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sentuhan dari telapak tangan pucat Riddle di dadanya. Ia hanya bisa terpaku kala jemari tangan yang sama bergerak semakin ke atas menuju leher sebelum berakhir di sudut bibirnya. Menyadari apa yang ingin dilakukan Riddle, ia memaksa tubuhnya bergerak dan menepis tangan itu sekeras mungkin.

"Aku tidak pernah mengijinkanmu menyentuhku, Lord Riddle," katanya dengan nada tajam. Sekali lagi sudut bibir sang bangsawan itu terangkat.

"Kau benar. Aku memang tidak seharusnya bersikap kurang ajar terlebih—"

Baik dirinya dan Riddle dikejutkan dengan ketukan cepat di pintu di belakang tubuhnya. Mengabaikan Riddle, ia membuka pintu hanya untuk menemukan sosok Snape berdiri dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"_My Lord_," kata Snape tanpa sedikit pun mengindahkan keberadaannya. "Kau harus melihat sesuatu yang kutemukan."

Mencuri pandang ke arah Riddle, ia menemukan kedua mata laki-laki itu melebar sesaat. Riddle seperti mengerti apa yang tengah dikatakan Snape dan tanpa membuang waktu mengikuti langkah kaki laki-laki tersebut. Ia tahu jika menurut logika seharusnya akan lebih baik kalau dirinya tetap berada di dalam rumah. Biarkan Riddle dan Snape melakukan urusan mereka masing-masing yang tidak ada hubungan dengannya.

Walau mengetahui hal tersebut dengan sangat jelas, ia tidak bisa menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk mengikuti kedua laki-laki tersebut. Riddle dan Snape berjalan beberapa meter di depannya, menyeberangi jalan yang sepi menuju ke sebuah gang sempit di antara dua bangunan kumuh. Tidak terlihat sedikit pun kedua orang itu akan berhenti atau menyadari jika ia tengah mengikuti mereka. Ia juga bahkan tidak tahu berapa banyak gang yang dilewatinya sebelum melihat kedua bangsawan tersebut berhenti; memaksanya bersembunyi di bawah bayang-bayang gedung.

Ia mengenal tempat ini. Sebuah gang lain di wilayah East End yang berada dekat dengan bangunan pabrik bekas pabrik sepatu yang sekarang ditinggalkan. Ada sebuah tanah kosong di depan pabrik yang biasa digunakan para gelandangan untuk berkumpul. Namun pada malam hari, tempat itu biasanya sepi. Hanya ada sisa-sisa sampah yang bertebaran yang menyeluarkan bau tidak sedap.

Namun malam ini, bukan pemandangan itulah yang dilihatnya. Di depan pintu pabrik tua—yang kaca jendelanya sudah hancur dan kusennya yang bergelayut mengeluarkan suara mengerikan ketika tertiup angin, ada dua sosok tubuh di sana. Salah satunya terbaring di atas tanah sementara yang lain seperti tengah memeluk sosok itu.

Ia menyipit untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ia mulai menyadari jika pemandangan yang sekarang bukanlah seperti yang dibayangkannya sebelum ini. Cahaya dari rembulan di atas sana membuatnya bisa melihat lebih baik. Napasnya tercekat kala menyadari bahwa wanita kedua, seorang wanita berpakaian layaknya seorang wanita bangsawan, bukan tengah memeluk sosok pertama. Wajah wanita berambut berantakan itu terlalu dekat dengan leher wanita yang terbaring di tanah. Setelah diamati dengan lebih baik, sepasang mata hijaunya melebar.

Ada sepasang taring yang tengah terhujam di leher wanita pertama dan wanita kedua seperti tengah meminum dengan rakus cairan berwarna merah kental yang kini mengalir mengotori pakaian mereka.

"Halo, Bellatrix," Riddle menyapa, tidak terdengar terkejut. "Sedang menikmati makan malammu rupanya, hmm?"

Seketika itu pula sepasang mata semerah darah tertuju ke arah mereka. Wanita itu, Bellatrix, memamerkan sepasang taringnya. Cairan merah kental masih mengucur dari sudut bibir Bellatrix sebelum wanita itu berdiri dan mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan. Jika tidak mengingat apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, mungkin wajahnya sudah memerah melihat bagian dada Bellatrix yang setengah terbuka.

Bellatrix seolah tidak peduli dengan kondisinya saat ini. Setelah menendang tubuh wanita yang terbaring di atas tanah dengan kaki telanjangnya, Bellatrix berjalan beberapa langkah, membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan melebarkan gaun. Wanita itu bersikap layaknya seorang wanita bangsawan tapi ia menyadari ada senyum aneh yang diperlihatkan Bellatrix saat ini.

"Halo juga, _my Lord_," Bellatrix balas menyapa. Kedua mata merah wanita itu tidak sekalipun lepas menatap Riddle. Ia tergidik mengamati Bellatrix yang tengah menjilat bibir. Gestur tubuh wanita itu terlihat seperti seekor binatang yang tengah mengamati buruannya. "Ada angin apa kau datang ke tempat seperti ini? Aku harap aku tidak mengganggumu."

Riddle menggeleng. Dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, sang bangsawan itu mendekati Bellatrix. Berhenti cukup dekat hingga ia bisa melihat jari Bellatrix yang berlumuran darah menari di dada Riddle dengan gerakan yang begitu sensual.

"_My dear Bellatrix,_" kata Riddle. Dari jarak seperti ini ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi di wajah laki-laki itu. Ia hanya bisa mengamati jari pucat Riddle menyentuh pipi kotor wanita itu sebelum menarik dagunya. Ia tergidik melihat senyum mengerikan tersungging di wajah Bellatrix.

"Kau membuat sedikit kekacauan di sini. Apa kau tahu hal itu, _my dear_?" Bellatrix mengangguk, tampak senang. "Tapi kau juga harus tahu bahwa kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari kekacauan yang telah kaubuat."

Sepasang mata merah Bellatrix melebar. Wanita itu memekik kaget kala Riddle mencengkeram erat dagunya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi namun beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh Bellatrix terbakar. Api menjalar mengelilingi tubuh wanita itu bersamaan dengan teriakan melengking bernada tinggi yang menggema di tempat tersebut.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Belum sempat di-prove reading jadi maaf jika ada typo yang nyempil. Akan segera diperbaiki kalau saya sudah ada waktu. Terima kasih juga kepada reader yang telah me-review ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Embrace of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, various publishers but not limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

~**EotD**~

Tidak sekalipun kedua mata gelapnya lepas menatap pemandangan yang saat ini tersaji di hadapannya. Tom menikmati melihat api berwarna merah kebiruan yang menjilat tubuh Bellatrix Lestrange; membakar tubuh itu. Ia juga tidak akan menyembunyikan kesenangannya mendengar teriakan melengking yang keluar dari bibir wanita tersebut. Setiap jerit kesakitan dan gerakan meronta Bellatrix yang ingin melepaskan diri darinya adalah pemandangan yang menarik.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai tubuh itu menjadi abu dan tidak tersisa sedikitpun.

Namun, ketika telinganya menangkap teriakan Bellatrix perlahan memudar dan digantikan oleh tawa aneh, Tom menatap wanita itu dengan kedua mata melebar. Api yang mengelilingi Bellatrix memang tidak terlihat padam. Tom bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana lidah api itu memakan tanpa sisa pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Bellatrix; meninggalkan wanita itu telanjang bagai bayi yang baru lahir.

Tom tahu ada yang salah. Bellatrix saat ini pasti sudah terbakar habis dan menjadi abu. Tidak ada makhluk apapun yang bisa bertahan oleh apinya. Tapi mengapa Bellatrix justru tidak tampak terluka sedikitpun?

Pada akhirnya, Tom melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada leher pucat Bellatrix. Sorot matanya datar menatap tubuh itu kini terduduk di atas tanah yang kotor. Bau darah yang begitu kuat masih tercium di udara. Perlahan, Bellatrix mendongakkan kepala. Tidak merasa malu dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Senyum aneh terkembang di wajah itu.

"Terkejut, _my_ _Lord_?" Bellatrix bertanya sambil terkikik keras. "Kau harus melihat sendiri ekspresi yang ada di wajahmu sekarang. Sangat mengagumkan!"

Tom tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Ia juga tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Bellatrix. Siapapun, entah makhluk malam atau manusia biasa, tidak akan bertahan dari apinya. Tom bahkan bisa membakar sebuah kota dengan sangat mudah. Tapi sekarang, melihat Bellatrix sama sekali tidak terluka atau kesakitan, Tom menyadari satu hal.

Bellatrix Lestrange yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah wanita yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Dia tidak sama lagi seperti Severus Snape atau ketiga anggota keluarga Malfoy. Bellatrix adalah _makhluk_ yang sama dengannya.

"Kau sudah menjual jiwamu."

Itu bukanlah pertanyaan. Hanya sebuah pernyataan untuk menegaskan sesuatu. Hanya kalimat yang ingin didengarnya sendiri. Tom memang terkejut tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikan hal tersebut di balik topengnya.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan, _my dear Bella_?"

Senyum mengerikan kembali tersungging di wajah Bellatrix. "Hanya melakukan apa yang kaulakukan sebelum ini, _my_ _Lord_," kata wanita itu yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. Tom memilih diam kala lengan Bellatrix terkalung di lengannya sementara dada telanjang wanita itu menekan ke tubuhnya. "Kau senang, bukan? Kini kau tidak lagi kesepian."

Senang? Tom Riddle tidak merasakan hal semacam itu. Perasaan senang sudah lama menghilang dari dalam dirinya. Sebaliknya, Tom justru merasa marah. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Bellatrix akan bertindak gila. Ia menyadari obsesi wanita itu terhadapnya bahkan ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan ini bukanlah kali pertama Tom bertemu dengan wanita seperti Bellatrix.

Tom beringsut menjauh tanpa memedulikan bibir Bellatrix yang sedikit mengerucut. Pandangan matanya mengeras. Ia menggenggam tongkat berjalannya dengan erat sementara tangannya yang lain menyentuh dagu Bellatrix.

"Sayangnya," Tom memulai. Perlahan sepasang mata gelap itu berubah warna menjadi merah; senada dengan warna mata Bellatris, "aku tidak merasa senang, _dear_ Bella. Tidak sedikit pun. Aku tidak pernah mengijinkanmu menjual jiwamu pada iblis dan melakukan perbuatan yang dapat menarik perhatian para manusia."

Kedua mata merah Bellatrix melebar saat ia mengeluarkan sebilah pedang tipis dari dalam tongkat berjalannya dan mengarahkan ujung benda itu tepat ke leher pucat Bellatrix. Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa membakarmu," kata Tom lagi, "tapi pedangku ini masih bisa menembus tubuhmu. Aku hanya perlu mengambil jantungmu dan menghancurkannya. Kau akan mati sama seperti manusia-manusia yang telah kaubunuh. Di dunia ini memang ada makhluk abadi, tapi tidak ada makhluk yang tidak dapat dihancurkan."

Selama beberapa saat, Bellatrix tidak memberikan reaksi. Wanita itu tidak bergerak sedikit pun dan hanya menatapnya. Sekali lagi Tom dikejutkan ketika mendengar Bellatrix kembali tertawa. Kedua mata wanita itu berkilat aneh seperti ada maksud tersembunyi. Dan sebelum Tom sempat mencari tahu, dengan cepat tubuh Bellatrix bergerak menjauhi ujung pedangnya; berlari ke arah Severus. Tom mengira jika wanita itu akan menyerang Severus.

Namun tidak. Bellatrix mengabaikan begitu saja laki-laki tersebut. Kedua mata merahnya melebar tatkala mulai menyadari ke arah mana Bellatrix berlari. Aroma darah pekat yang masih menggantung di udara membuatnya sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Harry. Terlalu fokus untuk mencari keberadaan Bellatrix juga membuatnya tidak menyadari ada seseorang mengikuti mereka. Tanpa perlu memastikan pun ia tahu Harry melihat semua kejadian yang baru berlangsung.

"Jangan bergerak, _my Lord_," Bellatrix memerintah, mengalungkan lengannya di leher kecokelatan Harry. Kepuasan terukir di wajah Bellatrix. Sepasang mata hijau itu melebar. Ada ketakutan yang jelas terlihat di mata tersebut. Dari jauh Tom masih bisa mendengar detak jantung pemuda itu memburu. "Kau tidak ingin aku mematahkan leher anak ini, bukan?"

Tom mendesis. Matanya berkilat penuh kemarahan ke arah Bellatrix. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Ia ingin menerjang Bellatrix, mengoyak tubuh itu sebelum menghancurkannya sampai hanya tersisa serpihan daging dan tulang. Namun tangan Severus yang menahan bahunya membuat Tom tidak bergeming. Ia menarik napas panjang, berusaha mengontrol dirinya.

"_My_...," Bellatrix bergumam, mendekatkan wajah di tengkuk Harry dan menjilat leher kecokelatan tersebut. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan menuruti perintah orang lain, _my Lord_. Mengejutkan sekali."

"Apa yang kauinginkan, Bellatrix?"

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu, Snape," geram Bellatrix. Wanita itu tampak marah sebelum mengalihkan perhatian kembali kepada Tom sambil tersenyum. "Aku mendengar kalau kau mempunyai mainan baru, _Shire_. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya."

Tom tanpa henti mengamati Bellatrix yang kini semakin merapatkan tubuh telanjangnya pada punggung Harry. Dari jauh, ia bisa merasakan ketakutan yang diperlihatkan sepasang mata hijau cemerlang tersebut. Dalam hati ia mengumpat; tidak menyukai apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini, _dear_ Bella, berkeliaran yang membunuh manusia bagai hewan buas yang hanya mempunyai naluri untuk membunuh. Kau bahkan tidak berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian manusia," Tom berkata, nada suaranya datar.

"Ah, sayangnya aku perlu melakukan hal itu, _my Lord_. Aku sedikit bosan belakangan ini dan kau sama sekali tidak mau bermain denganku."

Tom menyarungkan kembali pedangnya dan numpukan kedua tangan pada gagang tongkat. Kedua matanya tidak lagi tertuju kepada Bellatrix namun Harry. Dalam diam berusaha mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sepasang mata hijau tersebut melebar. Harry mengepalkan tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Lalu apa yang kauinginkan sekarang, hmm? Jangan katakan kau ingin menjadikan manusia di tanganmu itu sebagai mainan barumu."

Bellatrix terkikik pelan, menyembunyikan wajah di antara rambutnya yang tergerai. "Bukan ide yang buruk, kurasa. Tapi apa kau mengijinkanku bermain dengan anak ini, _my_ _Lord_?" katanya, setengah bertanya.

Pandangan Tom mengeras sebelum mendesis, "Tidak."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku menantikan saat di mana bisa bermain sedikit dengannya."

Bellatrix terdengar kecewa tapi Tom tahu bahwa hal itu hanyalah pura-pura. Kedua matanya sempat melebar melihat wanita itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik rambutnya yang tergerai. Seperti semacam alat suntik berukuran tiga kali lebih kecil dari alat suntik biasa. Di dalam tabung silinder yang terbuat dari kaca tampak terisi oleh cairan kekuningan. Tom sangat mengenal cairan tersebut.

Dan sebelum dirinya atau Severus berhasil mencegah, Bellatrix menghujamkan ujung jarum pada leher Harry, menekan _plunger_ sekuat mungkin dan mengirimkan cairan di dalam silinder ke tubuh pemuda itu hanya dalam beberapa detik.

Harry mendesis namun beberapa detik kemudian digantikan oleh teriakan tertahan. Pemilik mata hijau itu memejamkan matanya sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit. Keringat dingin keluar dan membanjiri kening, leher serta wajahnya yang memucat.

Kini, Tom mengabaikan sepenuhnya keberadaan Bellatrix. Ia bahkan tidak peduli saat wanita itu tertawa dan berlari menjauh sebelum hilang di balik bayang-bayang gedung; membiarkan tubuh Harry terduduk di tanah yang kotor. Tom bergerak dengan cepat, tidak ingin tubuh itu terbaring di atas tanah. Kedua tangannya menahan beban tubuh Harry sementara matanya tidak lepas memandang wajah pemuda itu yang memperlihatkan rasa sakit.

Harry merintih pelan dengan bibir yang mulai membiru. Kedua pupilnya melebar melihat kulit kecokelatan Harry kini dipenuhi pembunuh darah yang menyembul ke permukaan. Darah berwarna merah kehitaman terlihat begitu jelas. Detak jantung pemuda itu meningkat beberapa kali sebelum melambat dengan cepat sampai telinganya tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Racun."

Tom tidak perlu Severus untuk memastikan apa yang telah disuntikkan Bellatrix pada tubuh Harry. Ia juga tahu bahwa jika terlambat, pemuda di pelukannya akan mati. Tidak ada satu pun manusia yang pernah hidup setelah terkena racun dari makhluk seperti dirinya.

"Dia akan mati—"

"Aku tahu," Tom mendesis marah. Sepasang mata merahnya menyala di tengah kegelapan malam. Pupilnya menyipit hingga menyerupai pupil ular yang membuat Severus beringsut menjauh. Ia tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan dihadapinya. Mungkin saat ini racun dari Bellatrix sudah menyebar ke pembuluh darah pemuda itu; menghancurkan dan membakar setiap sel hingga tidak akan ada lagi yang tersisa selain tubuh menghitam laksana arang.

Telinganya seperti terbakar mendengar Harry kembali berteriak tertahan. Kedua mata itu masih terpejam erat. Keringat dingin mengucur membasahi permukaan tubuh itu.

Dan Tom tahu hanya ada satu cara menyelamatkan pemuda tersebut.

Digerakkannya tangan kanannya ke bibir. Taringnya memanjang dengan otomatis sebelum tertanam pada permukaan kulit pucatnya. Tidak sekalipun Tom mengacuhkan desis protes dari Severus atau rasa sakit saat kedua taring itu mengoyak kulitnya. Ia mengonsentrasikan diri mengumpulkan darah di dalam mulutnya. Ketika terkumpul, Tom mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Harry; memindahkan cairan merah kental itu dan memaksa pemuda tersebut untuk menelannya. Walau berada di tengah rasa sakit, Harry seakan menolak. Beberapa kali Tom menyadari pemilik mata hijau tersebut menggeleng sehingga membuatnya menahan leher Harry agar tidak bergerak.

Darah yang terkumpul di di mulutnya berpindah dengan cepat. Tom memijat tenggorokan pemuda itu untuk membantu darah masuk ke tubuh tersebut. Ia tidak membiarkan setetes darah pun keluar dari sudut bibir Harry.

"Aku harap kau tahu apa yang baru saja kaulakukan, _my_ _Lord_," Severus berkata kepadanya setelah melepaskan bibir Harry.

Tom tidak menjawab. Sepasang mata merahnya hanya memandang wajah Harry. Kali ini ia tidak melihat ekspresi kesakitan di wajah itu, membuatnya menghembuskan napas yang tidak tahu sejak kapan ditahannya. Ia melihat kelopak mata pemuda itu terbuka. Sepasang mata hijau tersebut menatapnya hampa.

Tom selalu mendengar orang-orang mengatakan bahwa kedua mata adalah jendela jiwa. Hanya melalui mata kau bisa melihat bagaimana jiwa mereka—bagaimana hidup yang sudah dijalani. Dari mata kau juga bisa menentukan apakah orang itu jahat ataukah sebaliknya. Tapi bagi Tom, hal tersebut tidak berarti. Ketika seseorang melihat ke kedua matanya, mereka tidak bisa melihat jiwa.

Karena Tom Marvolo Riddle tidak mempunyai hal itu.

Tidak ada jiwa di dalam tubuhnya. Ia hanyalah sebuah wajah yang mempunyai pikiran, kehendak dan sedikit emosi. Jiwanya telah lama dirampas, sejak laki-laki itu juga dirampas dari hidupnya. Diambil dengan paksa dari genggamannya.

Sejak dulu Tom tidak punya siapapun. Hidupnya selalu sendiri. Ia tidak punya kerabat atau orangtua. Hanya harta dan mansion yang suram yang ditinggalkan untuknya. Ia selalu sendiri dan menganggap semua itu merupakan hal yang biasa.

Sampai ketika ia menemukan seorang anak laki-laki tersesat di tengah hutan di tengah musim dingin. Anak laki-laki itu menggelung diri di sebuah batang pohon yang berlubang; berusaha menghindari hujan salju yang saat itu turun.

Entah karena kesepian atau kasihan, Tom tidak tahu. Ia hanya menuruti nalurinya untuk memungut anak laki-laki bermata hijau itu dan membawanya ke mansion. Ia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk merawat anak tersebut. Satu hari berubah menjadi sepekan. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi anak laki-laki itu untuk membiasakan diri.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, dua belas musim dingin telah terlewati. Anak laki-laki itu tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda bersamaan dengan perasaan di dalam hatinya.

Dari hubungan seorang majikan dan pelayan berubah menjadi teman lalu berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tom tidak pernah peduli semua itu terdengar salah. Tidak ada yang akan menghujatnya dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang salah. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua di dalam mansion besar dan jauh dari penduduk desa yang terkadang suka bersikap ingin tahu.

Tom tidak ingat kapan dirinya pernah merasa bahagia. Ia juga sudah lupa bagaimana perasaan bahagia tersebut. Namun Tom tahu ketika bersama pemuda bermata hijau itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan itu. Dan ia ingin selamanya seperti ini.

Tapi tidak semua yang ia harapkan selalu terjadi. Ini tidak seperti cerita mengenai seorang putri yang akan hidup bahagia selamanya bersama sang pangeran. Hidup seorang Tom Riddle tidak seperti demikian. Semua kebahagian kecil itu dirampas hanya dengan sekejap mata. Semuanya pergi bagai butiran pasir pantai halus yang lolos dari genggamannya. Semakin kuat kau menggenggam, semakin banyak pasir itu akan lepas dari telapak tanganmu.

"... _My Lord_."

Tom mengerjap, berusaha kembali ke realitas yang sudah menunggunya. Menatap dari balik bahu, sosok Severus Snape berdiri di ambang pintu seperti menunggu untuk diijinkan masuk. Tom menganggukkan kepala; mengisyaratkan laki-laki itu mendekat.

"Bagaimana..."

Severus tidak melanjutkan kalimat tersebut. Dilihatnya Severus mencuri pandang ke arah sosok yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Dada pemuda itu naik dan turun dengan teratur, wajah sedikit memerah namun jantungnya berdetak konstan.

"Ada kabar mengenai Bellatrix?" Tom bertanya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari wajah Harry yang tertidur. Ia tidak ingat perjalanannya dari London menuju mansionnya. Satu hal yang ia tahu hanyalah memeluk tubuh itu erat-erat tanpa ada keinginan untuk melepasnya. Ia juga tidak sadar bagaimana dirinya menggeram kepada Narcissa Malfoy yang ingin merawat Harry.

Dilihatnya Severus menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada tapi Lucius dan aku masih berusaha mencarinya."

Seakan tahu bahwa saat ini dirinya tidak ingin membicarakan apapun, Severus meninggalkan ruangan; meninggalkannya kembali sendiri dan hanya ditemani suara tarikan napas teratur dari Harry. Dalam diam, Tom bergerak mendekati tempat tidur dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir. Tangannya saling terkait di atas pangkuannya.

Tom terdiam, tidak bergerak dan menunggu...

~**EotD**~

Kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat sampai ia tidak ingin membukanya. Tubuhnya dingin tapi di saat yang bersamaan panas seakan-akan ada magma yang menggelegak dan membakarnya dari dalam. Ia ingin perasaan aneh ini segera menghilang.

Sesuatu yang dingin menyapu keningnya. Bisikan-bisikan pelan menyapa telinganya seolah memintanya untuk membuka mata. Ia ingin menolak tapi bisikan tersebut terdengar semakin jelas; memaksanya untuk mengikuti bisikan tersebut.

Saat membuka mata, ia menemukan langit-langit tinggi ruangan berwarna abu-abu pucat. Ia tahu dirinya tidak sedang berada di kamarnya, di sebuah rumah kecil di wilayah East End. Ia tidak mengenal suasana ruangan ini—ruangan dingin dan gelap.

Namun ada satu hal yang ia kenal. Tatkala memalingkan kepala ke samping kanan, ke sebuah kursi kayu di samping tempat tidurnya, ia mengenali sosok laki-laki yang saat ini duduk dengan kedua kaki disilangkan; membaca sebuah buku kecil yang terbuka.

Kedua matanya melebar. Napasnya tercekat di kerongkongan.

"Kau sudar sadar," Riddle berkata, menutup buku yang sedang dibaca dan beranjak dari kursi. Seketika ia ingin beringsut menjauh tapi urung saat sadar bahwa tubuhnya menolak untuk bergerak. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Berbeda dengan tubuhnya, ia bisa mengontrol apa yang ingin diucapkan. Hanya saja ia memilih membungkam mulutnya serapat mungkin. Tangannya terkepal, mata menatap tajam ke arah Riddle. Bayangan yang dilihatnya sebelum ini berputar di benaknya. Ketakutan perlahan merayap, merongrongnya dari dalam. Tapi sekali lagi, ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan hal itu.

Ia ingat apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana tubuhnya ditahan Bellatrix atau apa yang disuntikkan wanita itu pada tubuhnya. Apapun yang diberikan Bellatrix membuat tubuhnya sangat sakit. Ia bahkan ingin mati dan membuat semuanya berakhir. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari tempat ini, jauh dari Riddle serta wanita bernama Bellatrix dan bersembunyi di dalam kamarnya yang sempit namun aman.

Tapi... sampai kapan ia akan bersembunyi dan lari dari apa yang terjadi. Tidak, selama ini ia bukanlah orang yang akan lari dari masalah. Masalah tidak akan pergi namun akan tetap kembali. Mununggu sampai waktunya tiba.

Ia menarik napas panjang sambil menenangkan diri. Ia mencoba menegakkan tubuh; sedikit mengernyit ketika nyeri menyerang beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh pada kepala tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya terlipat di pangkuan. Tidak jauh darinya, Riddle berdiri tidak bergeming.

"Orang yang berada di balik pembunuhan di London," ia memulai, "adalah Bellatrix, bukan?"

"Ya."

Walau sudah menduga hal tersebut, ia tidak bisa mencegah keterkejutan terlukis di wajahnya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya. "Maksudku, makhluk _apa_ Bellatrix itu? Tidak mungkin manusia biasa—"

Suaranya terputus begitu saja. Ia menatap lekat ke arah Riddle. _Tidak_, suara di kepalanya berbisik. _Bukan hanya Bellatrix_. Ia mulai menyadari kemiripan yang sama antara wanita itu, Riddle dan bahkan ketiga Malfoy. Kulit mereka terlalu pucat bahkan bagi manusia biasa. Dan ia juga baru menyadari kalau dirinya tidak pernah melihat Riddle keluar pada siang hari. Laki-laki itu baru akan muncul ketika matahari terbenam, seolah tidak ingin menemuinya kecuali di malam hari.

"Kalian sama seperti dia. Bellatrix maksudku." Suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan. Ia kembali memandang Riddle, mencari sesuatu di sepasang mata gelap tersebut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menunggu reaksi sang bangsawan. "Makhluk apa—"

"Jauh di dalam hatimu kau sudah tahu jawaban itu, Mr. Potter."

Ya, ia memang sudah tahu. Ia pernah membaca beberapa buku mengenai makhluk dalam cerita. Namun seperti orang-orang kebanyakan, ia menganggap apa yang ada ditulis di dalam cerita itu hanyalah cerita karangan—sesuatu yang tidak nyata.

Mitos dan kepercayaan semata tanpa ada bukti mengenai kebenarannya.

Tapi saat ini, ketika 'bukti' tersebut berada di hadapannya—di depan matanya—lalu apa?

Berusaha menutup mata dan menganggap semuanya tidak ada? Bersikap seolah semua ini tidak ada hubungan dengan dirinya?

"Apa kau sudah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut?"

Ia terlonjak sedikit dari tempatnya. Ketika kembali mengalihkan perhatian, ia tidak menyangka Riddle sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Wajah laki-laki itu berada sangat dekat hingga ia bisa melihat sepasang mata gelap yang perlahan berubah menjadi merah. Tapi bukannya memalingkan wajah, ia seolah terpikat akan warna tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak mampu berpaling. Tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak dan menyentuh sisi kanan wajah Riddle.

Melihat ang bangsawan yang sedikit terkejut akibat sentuhannya, ia mencoba menarik tangannya. Tapi Riddle lebih cepat. Tangan kiri laki-laki itu menggenggam tangannya. Ia tergidik atas sensasi dingin dari permukaan kulit Riddle.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu, Harry?" Riddle mengulang kembali pertanyaanya barusan. Mau tidak mau, ia mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. "Apa kau takut?"

"Akan sangat aneh jika tidak ada yang tidak takut kalau berada di dalam kondisi seperti ini," jawabnya. "Tapi kau tidak akan membunuhku, bukan? Atau setidaknya kau belum berniat untuk melakukan hal itu."

"Bagaimana kau begitu yakin?" tanya Riddle, menggenggam semakin erat tangannya seolah hanya itu hal yang penting sekarang.

Kerutan muncul di keningnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalaupun kau ingin membunuhku, kau pasti sudah melakukan sekarang atau ketika Bellatrix melakukan sesuatu padaku. Mengapa kau menolongku dan bukannya membiarkanku mati di sana? Aku bahkan sudah yakin jika aku akan mati. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Apa kau yang telah menyelamatkanku?"

Sudut bibir Riddle sedikit terangkat. Tubuhnya bergetar kala sang bangsawan memalingkan wajah dan mengecup telapak tangannya. Kecupan yang ringan namun mampu membuat darah terkumpul di wajahnya. Perutnya terasa tidak nyaman tapi tidak membuatnya ingin menarik tangannya menjauh.

Entah mengapa, ia menikmati sentuhan Riddle. Ia bahkan tidak bergeming walau menyadari wajah laki-laki itu yang semakin mendekat—hanya menatap sepasang mata merah dengan pupil mirip ularnya. Waktu terasa berhenti. Dunia seakan tidak bergerak. Semuanya seperti tidak lagi penting. Hanya Riddle dan... dirinya.

Tanpa mengerti apa yang sedang ada di pikirannya, atau iblis apa yang tengah merasukinya, ia mengalungkan tangannya kirinya pada leher Riddle dan menarik laki-laki itu mendekat sebelum menempelkan bibirnya. Seketika kedua kelopak matanya terpejam. Ia membiarkan nalurinya yang mengontrol; tidak peduli lagi apa pendapat Riddle atas tindakannya.

Selama beberapa detik, ia tidak mendapat reaksi dari sang bangsawan. Hampir menarik kembali wajahnya ketika tangan Riddle menahan lehernya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama ketika bibir Riddle bergerak di atas bibirnya.

Ciuman itu tidak seperti ciuman sebelumnya—rakus, menuntut dan kasar. Riddle bahkan tidak membuka mulut atau memaksa lidahnya menyeruak masuk. Bibir laki-laki itu hanya menari di permukaan bibirnya.

Tapi ia ingin lebih dari ini. Ada sesuatu di dalam diri Riddle yang memikatnya. Jauh berbeda dengan pertemuan mereka selama ini. Ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih. Ia menginginkan hal lain.

Ditariknya tubuh Riddle hingga mereka terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Riddle menindih tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan bibirnya barang sedetik. Ia membenamkan jari-jarinya pada helaian rambut gelap sang bangsawan, meremasnya tanpa peduli Riddle akan kesakitan.

Logika tidak lagi tersisa di dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh Riddle yang lebih dingin dari ruangan tidak lagi penting. Bahkan baginya, sensasi dingin itu menenangkan. Ia menyapukan tangan kanannya pada dada Riddle; merasakan detak cepat dari jantung yang memukul tulang rusuk laki-laki tersebut.

Ia baru menyadari bibir Riddle terasa lembut dan sedikit kering. Napas Riddle yang berhembus di wajahnya terasa hangat ketika ia menghirupnya. Napasnya tertahan, tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan itu di paru-parunya.

Erangan kecewa meluncur dari bibir ketika Riddle menarik kepalanya menjauh. Ia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir dengan cepat. Kembali, ia menarik tubuh laki-laki itu. Namun Riddle mempunyai pemikiran lain. Sepasang mata merah tersebut menatapnya sejenak sebelum Riddle menenggelamkan wajah di tengkuknya.

Tubuhnya sekali lagi bergetar. Ia menatap leher jenjang nan pucat milik laki-laki itu yang kini tersaji di hadapannya; menggoda dirinya untuk mencicipi. Tanpa bisa dimengerti, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Riddle, menjilat permukaan kulit itu dengan lidahnya.

Dan sedetik kemudian, menghujamkan gigi taringnya; merobek kulit pucat itu sampai cairan merah kental menetes dari pembuluh darah yang terbuka. Ia meneguknya dan membiarkan cairan itu mengalir dari mulut ke tenggorokannya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Update lagi. Satu atau dua chapter sebelum fanfiksi ini selesai. Banyak terima kasih kepada reader yang meluangkan waktu untuk me-review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Embrace of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, various publishers but not limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

~**EotD**~

Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar seperti ada bara api yang dengan paksa dicekokkan ke dalam mulutnya. Namun bukannya berusaha menghilangkan sensasi terbakar itu, ia justru merasakan tubuhnya menjerit penuh rasa senang; membuatnya semakin lama semakin ingin menegak sampai habis cairan yang mengalir dari mulut ke tenggorokannya. Setiap tegukan, setiap tetes yang dihisapnya, mampu membuat tubuhnya terasa ringan.

Ia mendesah panjang, memejamkan kedua matanya serapat mungkin, dan menikmati sensasi panas yang mengalir. Tangannya tanpa sadar menggenggam erat kedua sisi tubuh Riddle. Ia merasakan kepalanya pusing seperti setelah cukup lama meneguk _ginger_ _ale_ atau wiski. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya berhenti sampai pada akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

Geraman marah meluncur dari mulutnya. Kedua matanya berkilat. Ia memamerkan giginya. Sisa-sisa cairan berwarna merah masih tampak jelas di sela-sela giginya; menetes dari sudut bibir ke rahangnya. Dalam diam, ia menjilat bibir dengan ujung lidahnya dan berusaha mendekat ke arah Riddle.

"Harry..."

Nada suara Riddle terkesan dingin. Tidak ada sedikit pun kehangatan dan itu membuatnya terpaku. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak. Tangannya yang tadi terulur ke arah Riddle membeku di udara.

"Harry."

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Kepalanya dimiringkan ke kanan. Sepasang mata hijaunya menatap Riddle dalam kebingungan besar sebelum melebar sempurna. Logika perlahan seperti kembali mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia mulai menyadari apa yang sudah dilakukannya sebelum ini.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu cukup lama menggantung di udara. Riddle tidak segera ingin menjawab. Sang bangsawan berusaha mengulurkan tangan pucatnya untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Tapi dengan cepat ia menepis dan beringsut menjauh hingga punggungnya menempel pada kepala tempat tidur. Ia menatap nyalang ke arah Riddle.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan padaku!?" tanyanya kembali, setengah berteriak agar Riddle tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Sepasang mata gelap Riddle perlahan berubah menjadi merah. Iris mata menyerupai ular balas menatapnya sebelum laki-laki itu berkata, "Melakukan apa yang sudah seharusnya kulakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Ia menggeram pelan. Tubuhnya seperti tidak lagi dikendalikan oleh otaknya ketika ia menerjang ke arah Riddle dan mengunci tubuh sang bangsawan tepat di bawah tubuhnya. Ia memamerkan sepasang taringnya yang tajam.

"Dengan membuatku menjadi seekor monster?"

"Jika memang itu satu-satunya cara, maka akan kulakukan."

Ia kembali menggeram tapi Riddle tidak sekalipun tampak ingin melawan. Sang bangsawan hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip, seperti membiarkan diri berada di bawah kuasanya. Kini, ia mencengkeram kerah baju Riddle. Ia baru menyadari bagaimana kedua telapak tangannya bergetar tak terkendali. Sedikit mengernyit kala ujung jemari tangan kanan laki-laki itu menyapu pipinya. Ia ingin beringsut menjauh namun tubuhnya seperti kembali membeku.

Sentuhan ringan dari jemari Riddle sudah cukup mampu mengirimkan sensasi aneh pada tulang belakangnya. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan, tanpa sadar berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah jari tangan Riddle. Ia memejamkan kedua mata dan tidak melawan saat Riddle memosisikan dirinya sehingga duduk di pangkuan laki-laki itu.

"Dan kau bukanlah monster," bisik Riddle. Perlahan, ia membuka kelopak matanya yang tertutup dan menatap kedua mata sang bangsawan. Iris laksana mata ular seolah membuat tubuhnya sekali lagi membeku.

Ia ingin memercayai apa yang Riddle katakan. Sangat ingin sekali. Hanya saja, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal itu apalagi setelah melihat apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Apa lagi penjelasan yang lebih masuk akan selain dirinya adalah seekor monster? Manusia biasa tidak akan begitu menikmati meminum darah orang lain, bukan?

Pada akhirnya, ia memilih untuk tidak memercayai apa yang dikatakan Riddle. Digerakkannya tubuhnya kembali menjauh, tidak luput melihat bagaimana kedua mata merah itu memperlihatkan sorot kekecewaan. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah ruangan dan menatap ke arah balkon yang pintunya dibiarkan terbuka.

Insting menguasai benaknya. Tanpa memedulikan Riddle, ia berlari ke arah balkon dan melompat melewati besi pengaman. Kedua kakinya mendarat di atas permukaan tanah berumput tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun. Dan kembali menuruti insting tersebut, ia membiarkan kedua kakinya bergerak menuju hutan. Tidak sekalipun mencoba melihat ke belakang.

Ia hanya ingin menjauhi Riddle, seperti yang dilakukannya sebelum ini.

Kedua kakinya terus bergerak. Ia berlari dan berlari tanpa peduli ke arah mana dirinya pergi. Ia juga tidak menyadari berapa lama waktu yang sudah terlewat hingga pada akhirnya memutuskan berhenti ketika tenggorokannya kembali terasa terbakar. Melihat ke sekeliling, ia mendapati dirinya dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon tinggi, berbatang besar yang daun-daunnya tumbuh hingga cahaya matahari pun tidak bisa menyusup dan menyinari lantai hutan.

Cukup lama ia hanya berdiri dan mendengarkan suara-suara di sekitarnya. Entah mengapa ia kini bisa mendengarkan suara sekecil apapun. _Hell_, ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara seekor burung yang tengah menggesekkan paruhnya pada permukaan kulit pohon.

Dan semua itu sudah cukup membuatnya merasa ketakutan.

Dibiarkannya tubuhnya terduduk di lantai hutan yang setengah basah. Ia memeluk lutut dengan kedua tangan dan membiarkan kepalanya di antara leher dan kedua lutut. Napasnya terdengar begitu teratur walau sudah berlari jauh.

Tidak ada sebersit keinginan pun untuk membuatnya kembali ke tempat Riddle berada. Laki-laki itu hanya membawa masalah bagi dirinya. Semakin dipikirkan, hidupnya mungkin akan jauh lebih baik tanpa kehadiran Riddle. Sejak laki-laki itu muncul, hidupnya menjadi jauh lebih rumit. Bahkan sekarang, karena laki-laki itu, ia bukan lagi manusia.

Hanya seekor monster yang haus darah.

Ada ketakutan yang perlahan mulai merayap. Apakah ia akan seperti Bellatrix? Apakah ia akan menjadi monster yang bisa membunuh dengan begitu mudah?

Ia tidak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi.

"_Dan kau bukanlah monster."_

Kata-kata Riddle kembali terngiang di benaknya. Tawa yang keluar dari bibirnya memecah keheningan hutan—tawa dingin dan hampa. Ia tidak ingin memercayai kata-kata yang terdengar kosong itu. Tidak ada alasan membuatnya percaya karena baginya, semua itu hanya bualan semata.

"_Bloody hell...,_" gumamnya pelan, menggosok wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia tergidik karena tidak menyadari betapa udara dingin kini mulai menggigit permukaan tubuhnya. Dalam diam mulai memikirkan untuk mencari tempat berteduh karena udara semakin dingin sebelum telinganya menangkap suara ranting pohon yang patah.

Awalnya ia menduga kalau seekor binatang hutan mendekat untuk mencari makan. Namun ketika ia mendongakkan kepala, sepasang mata hijaunya menemukan sebuah bayangan tubuh seseorang berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon besar. Seketika tubuhnya menegang.

"Riddle—?" panggilnya tapi tidak menemukan reaksi dari sosok itu. Ia berdiri tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sekali lagi ia memanggil kala melihat sosok tersebut berjalan mendekat.

Tapi sosok itu bukanlah Riddle seperti yang dikiranya. Sepasang mata merah memang balas menatapnya itu bukan milik sang bangsawan. Bukan pula wajah tampan yang sekarang dilihatnya melainkan wajah Bellatrix yang tengah memamerkan senyum aneh. Wanita itu berjalan mendekat, sedikit menggoyangkan pinggul dengan gerakan sensual. Bibir merah Bellatrix terbuka.

"_Well_, lihat siapa yang sedang tersesat sendirian?" Bellatrix berkata dengan nada seperti sedang bernyanyi. Gerakan tubuh wanita itu mengingatkannya akan seekor singa yang tengah mengawasi buruannya. "Seperti seekor anak anjing yang baru saja kehilangan pemiliknya."

Tanpa disadari, ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi wanita itu. Instingnya sekali lagi meneriakkan bahwa akan lebih baik baginya segera melarikan diri dari wanita itu. Ia sudah cukup melihat hanya untuk tahu bahwa Bellatrix adalah wanita yang berbahaya.

"Kau tidak akan segera pergi, bukan?" Bellatrix seolah mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Ia mengerjapkan mata namun ketika membukanya kembali, sepasang matanya melebar setelah menyadari Bellatrix sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Senyum mengerikan terukir di wajah wanita itu.

"Kau itu seperti sekumpulan laron. Apa kau tahu itu?" Bellatrix kembali bertanya. "Selalu datang di mana ada cahaya. Sangat rakus walau hanya punya umur satu hari. Dan itu membuatku sangat membencimu. Bahkan sejak pertama kali Tom membawamu ke mansion. Seorang anak manusia yang dibuang ingin hidup seperti seorang bangsawan. Menggelikan sekali."

Ia membuka mulut namun Bellatrix yang terlebih dahulu mencengkeram lehernya membuatnya terdiam. Ia tersedak kala wanita itu mengangkat tubuhnya ke udara. Kedua matanya melebar merasakan tubuhnya dilemparkan ke udara sebelum punggungnya berhasil membentur sebuah batang pohon besar.

Ia meringis. Pandangannya kabur karena air mata yang mulai menggenang. Rasa sakit menyerang tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Aku pikir aku sudah melenyapkanmu sebelum ini." Bellatrix berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Ia harus mendongak agar bisa melihat wanita itu dengan lebih jelas. Sosok Bellatrix saat ini terlihat begitu mengintimidasi dan berbahaya. "Membuat penduduk desa percaya bahwa Tom adalah penyihir yang menculik gadis-gadis desa. Aku sangat senang saat menyaksikan mereka membakarmu menjadi abu. Tom akhirnya menjadi milikku tanpa perlu melihat serangga kecil sepertimu lagi berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

"Tapi ternyata aku salah. Ratusan tahun berlalu dan sungguh tidak dapat kupercaya kau muncul lagi di hadapanku. Dengan wajah polosmu itu, kau sekali lagi memikat Tom. Datang dari masa lalu untuk kembali menghantuiku. Kau membuatku muak, _Mundane_."

Bellatrix berlutut di sampingnya. Jari-jari tangan wanita itu menyentuh wajahnya. Ada kegilaan tersirat di mata merah Bellatrix.

"Aku semakin membencimu, kau tahu. Kau hanyalah makhluk fana yang akan mati hanya dengan sekejap mata. Tapi kini Tom merubahmu menjadi makhluk abadi. Tom rupanya akan melakukan apapun agar kau tetap hidup. Tentu, tapi sekali lagi apa yang dilakukan Tom membuatku semakin ingin membunuhmu. Aku menjadi ingin mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada Tom saat tahu kau sekali lagi mati di tanganku."

Suara desis pelan meluncur dari bibirnya kala Bellatrix memaksa kepalanya mendongak menatap wanita itu. Masih dengan seringai yang tidak memudar, Bellatrix mendekatkan wajah mereka. Wanita itu tampak tidak kesulitan untuk membuatkan kembali berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"Selama ini aku sudah sabar padamu, _dear_ _Harry_. Aku menunggu kesempatan agar bisa membunuhmu di hadapan Tom. Sangat disayangkan kali ini dia tidak ada untuk melihat kau meregang nyawa dan—"

"Aku takut jika saat ini mungkin aku sekali lagi mengecewakanmu, _dear_ _Bella_."

Bukan hanya dirinya yang tampak terkejut ketika mendengar suara Riddle namun juga Bellatrix. Diamatinya kedua mata wanita itu melebar sempurna kala menyadari jika saat ini Riddle berdiri tepat di belakang Bellatrix—menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Entah sejak kapan laki-laki itu muncul di antara mereka, ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Namun untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa senang atas kehadiran Riddle.

"_My_ _Lord_," Bellatrix menyapa, perlahan melepaskan dirinya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau—"

Sekali lagi, Bellarix tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya. Seringai yang sejak tadi terpasang di wajah Bellatrix perlahan menghilang dan digantikan oleh ekspresi penuh kesakitan. Kedua mata wanita itu melebar. Ada darah yang menetes dari sudut bibir Bellatrix.

Dan ketika matanya bergerak ke arah dada wanita itu, sebuah tangan berlumuran darah menyembul dari dalam tubuh Bellatrix; seolah dipaksa keluar dari dalam. Ia tergidik setelah menyadari ada gumpalan daging di dalam tangan yang berlumuran darah itu.

Gumpalan daging yang bahkan masih berdenyut dengan darah segar mengucur tanpa henti.

Jantung Bellatrix terlihat begitu kecil di matanya. Ia merasakan perutnya bergolak tatkala tangan Riddle meremas jantung di tangannya hingga membuat darah di dalam gumpalan daging itu memuncah ke segala arah. Ia mengernyit merasakan beberapa tetes darah Bellatrix mengenai wajah dan pakaiannya.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa jangan mencoba bermain-main denganku karena aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu dengan cara apapun. Sangat disayangkan kau harus mati. Bagaimanapun kau adalah salah satu 'anak' yang kuciptakan. Kau sudah terjatuh terlalu dalam ke dalam kegelapan hatimu, _dear_ _Bella_."

Suara jeritan Bellatrix yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru hutan memaksanya untuk menatap wajah wanita itu. Bellatrix tampak kesakitan. Tubuhnya tidak berhenti meronta saat Riddle menghancurkan jantungnya. Hanya beberapa menit jeritan itu terdengar sebelum kesunyian menggantung di udara.

Ia memerhatikan bagaimana Riddle menarik tangannya dari dada Bellatrix, menghentak keras untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa daging yang masih menempel. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang tergambar di wajah Riddle. Sepasang mata menyerupai ular itu hanya menatap tubuh tak bernyawa Bellatrix. Wanita itu terkulai di atas lantai hutan yang dingin. Tidak bergeming dengan sepasang mata abu-abu yang tampak begitu kosong.

Ia tersentak pelan ketika menyaksikan api berwarna biru perlahan menjilati tubuh Bellatrix. Api membakar tubuh itu dengan cepat. Setiap detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Ia tidak bergerak menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh itu terbakar hingga hanya abu hitam yang tersisa. Angin musim dingin bertiup di sekelilingnya; membawa sisa-sisa tubuh Bellatrix.

"Seharusnya sudah sejak lama aku melakukan hal ini," Riddle bergumam kepada dirinya sebelum menatapnya. "Apa Bellatrix melukaimu?"

Ia mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat wajah Riddle lalu menggeleng. Apa yang dilakukan Riddle pada Bellatrix membuatnya melupakan semua rasa sakit itu. Dilihatnya penyesalan tergambar jelas di wajah pucat laki-laki itu. Riddle balas menatapnya namun tidak sekalipun berusaha ingin mendekat. Sekali lagi keheningan merayap di antara mereka.

"Bellatrix mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku," katanya membuka pembicaraan. Lebih karena tidak menyukai keheningan di antara mereka. "Sesuatu mengenai dia yang... pernah membunuhku."

"Ah, aku mengerti," Riddle bergumam dan menatap ke arah lantai hutan di mana tubuh Bellatrix sebelumnya tergeletak. "Apa dia menceritakan apa yang dilakukannya kepadaku?"

"Yeah. Semacam itu. Jadi kisah yang pernah kauceritakan padaku, cerita mengenai sang Earl dan pelayannya, adalah sebuah kisah nyata? Bahwa kau adalah sang Earl dan aku adalah..."

Ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut. Seperti masing-masing dari mereka sudah mengetahui kelanjutan dari kalimat itu. Dari helaian rambut hitam yang menjuntai di depan wajah, ia mencuri pandang ke arah Riddle.

"Kisah itu memang adalah sebuah peristiwa yang pernah terjadi." Riddle melangkah maju hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Tapi tidak ada satupun keinginan di dalam dirinya untuk menjauh. "Kau bukan hanya pelayan di kehidupan sebelumnya. Kau temanku... kekasihku. _My_ _Harry_..."

Napasnya mendadak tercekat. Dadanya berdetak lebih cepat setelah mendengar dua kata terakhir keluar dari bibir Riddle. Dengan cepat ia mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat sang bangsawan; menemukan sepasang mata gelap itu tidak lepas menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa aku adalah orang yang kaumaksud? Bukan hanya sekadar imajinasimu?"

Riddle mengulurkan tangan dan membelai pipi kanannya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menikmati sentuhan ringan tersebut. Walau tidak mengatakannya dengan lantang, ia memang menyukai saat dimana Riddle menyentuhnya walau seringan apapun; seolah semua itu adalah sesuatu hal yang wajar.

"Kau _memang_ Harry-ku. Bukan hanya dari penampilan fisik. Suara dan aroma tubuhmu masih sama seperti dulu. Bahkan saat pertama kali melihatmu di pesta di kediaman keluarga Greengrass,"—Riddle mengalungkan tangan di pinggangnya dan membuat dada mereka saling bersentuhan—"aku segera tahu kalau kau memang orang yang sama. Kau mungkin tidak akan ingat tapi kau pernah berjanji padaku kalau kau akan melakukan cara apapun agar kita kembali bertemu."

"Aku—"

"Jangan mengatakan apapun," Riddle memotong. Ia mencegah desah pelan tidak keluar dari bibirnya ketika merasakan napas sang bangsawan berhembus di depan wajahnya. "Kau hanya perlu berjanji kalau kau tidak akan pergi dari sisiku seperti apa yang kaulakukan sebelum ini. Berjanjilah sebelum aku memaksamu. Kau sudah terlalu lama membuatku menunggu, Harry."

Jawaban yang ingin diucapkannya tidak segera terucap. Cukup lama ia hanya menatap Riddle. Sang bangsawan tidak terlihat sedikit pun ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Justru sebaliknya, Riddle semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka hingga ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma memabukkan dari darah yang mengalir di nadi laki-laki di hadapannya.

Dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya kembali menjilat bibir tanpa disadarinya.

Ia tahu bahwa Riddle tidak mengatakan kebohongan. Ada suara di belakang kepalanya yang mengatakan agar dirinya cepat memberikan jawaban.

Tapi bagaimana jika bukan inilah yang diharapkannya? Bisakah ia kembali?

"Kau tidak ingin bersama—"

"TIDAK!" jawabnya dengan cepat. Ia terkejut dengan jawaban yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya. Ditatapnya Riddle sebelum menggeleng. "Hanya saja aku—entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti, kau tahu. Tidak bisakah kalau aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu? Setidaknya untuk sekarang?"

Terdengar geraman keluar dari bibir Riddle. Ia tersentak kala tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang dan membentur batang pohong dengan cukup keras. Ia meringis namun teredam oleh bibir Riddle yang menyapu bibirnya. Segera saja ia menemukan bibirnya dipagut dalam sebuah ciuman.

Dengan bibir yang saling terpagut dan lidah bertemu di dalam rongga bibirnya, Riddle semakin menekan tubuhnya pada permukaan kasar batang pohon. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Tidak sekalipun ia berusaha mencegah kala ciuman itu berubah semakin memanas. Ia menenggelamkan tangannya pada helaian rambut gelap Riddle sambil sesekali meremasnya. Kedua kakinya tanpa disadari tidak lagi memijak pada permukaan tanah namun terkalung di pinggang sang bangsawan.

Hasrat seolah tengah menguasainya sekarang. Ia tidak memedulikan bagaimana permukaan kasar batang pohon melukai punggungnya yang hanya tertutup kemeja tipis. Ia hanya memedulikan dua hal; bagaimana bibir Riddle yang mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menghisapnya dan tubuhnya memanas kala salah satu tangan laki-laki itu menyusup di balik pakaiannya.

Sentuhan Riddle terasa begitu familiar. Tanpa tahu penyebabnya ia bahkan mengenal di mana titik sensitif Riddle. Dan ketika bibir mereka tidak lagi terpagut, ia tidak membuang waktu menyapukan bibirnya di rahang Riddle sebelum berakhir di leher sebelah kanan. Dihisapnya keras sehingga membuat kepala Riddle terhempas ke belakang sembari mendesah panjang.

Jemari Riddle yang menyapu perutnya segera membuat napasnya tercekat. Ia membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada batang pohon dengan posisi dimiringkan ke kanan; membuat Riddle segera menyerang permukaan kulit itu.

"Tom...," desahnya panjang. Tubuh mereka bergerak tanpa komando namun dalam sinkronisasi yang tepat. Ia membiarkan jemari dingin Riddle bergerak menyapu permukaan tubuhnya seolah memang itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan sang bangsawan. Kedua matanya masih terpejam erat. Dengan segera ia membalas ciuman yang diberikan Riddle.

Logika kembali menguap seiring hasrat yang semakin muncul ke permukaan. Gairah menguasainya. Ia tidak lagi memedulikan apapun. Perhatiannya hanya terfokus kepada jari-jari Riddle yang seperti tengah memetakan tubuhnya. Napasnya kembali tercekat ketika salah satu tangan Riddle menyusup di balik celananya.

"Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku ingin melakukan hal ini," bisik Riddle di telinganya. Wajahnya segera memerah dengan begitu cepat seperti darah memang sengaja terkumpul di sana. Ditatapnya sepasang mata gelap itu di antara kelopak matanya yang setengah terpejam. "Bahkan sejak pertama kali melihatmu lagi, aku sudah sangat ingin menyentuhmu. Aku ingin menguasai semua yang ada di dalam dirimu bahkan ke bagian terkecil sekalipun."

"Posesif, huh?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tersengal. Sekali lagi menghempaskan kepalanya ke belakang ketika merasakan genggaman Riddle di bawah sana mengerat; seperti berniat membakarnya.

"Mungkin," Riddle bertanya, menciumi tengkuk dan lehernya. "Masih tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku? Masih menolak untuk tetap berada di sisiku?"

Ia menggeleng. Dalam hati mengutuk nama Riddle ketika hasrat di dalam dirinya semakin meningkat. Perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman sebelum ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lekuk leher Riddle. Walau matanya terpejam, ia masih bisa melihat cahaya menyilaukan yang muncul tiba-tiba. Ia terpaksa meredam suaranya pada leher Riddle untuk mencegah nama sang bangsawan keluar dari bibirnya.

Perlu beberapa saat baginya untuk mencoba mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya yang tidak teratur. Tubuhnya terasa tidak bertenaga seperti tanpa ada tulang di dalam dagingnya. Ia tidak perlu bertaruh untuk tahu bahwa tanpa Riddle yang memegang erat tubuhnya, dirinya akan terkulai di atas lantai hutan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah," jawabnya sembari mencoba menghindari tatapan Riddle. Tanpa melihat secara langsung pun ia tahu seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang. Napasnya masih sedikit memburu kala Riddle menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon dan memeluknya dalam diam. Sempat meringis setelah menyadari perih yang dirasakannya di punggungnya.

"Ayo pulang. Aku akan meminta Severus mengobati luka di punggungmu," Riddle berujar sembari beringsut menjauh. Ia membiarkan desahan kecewa tenggelam bersamaan dengan desah napasnya yang teratur.

Sepasang mata hijaunya kini menatap ke arah tangan Riddle yang terulur ke arahnya. Secara bergantian, ia menatap sepasang mata gelap dan tangan itu. Riddle tampak begitu sabar menunggunya meraih tangan itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, tangannya terulur untuk menyambut tangan Riddle. Ketika jari mereka saling bertemu, Riddle tidak membuat waktu untuk mengaitkannya seolah tidak akan membiarkan tangan mereka terlepas lagi.

"Ya, ayo kita pulang," katanya. Senyum perlahan terkembang di wajahnya. Tidak ada sedikit pun keraguan di sepasang mata hijaunya. Kali ini, ia akan memeluk kegelapan yang terbentang di hadapannya tanpa keraguan sedikit pun walau tahu bahwa semuanya mungkin tidak akan seperti yang diinginkannya.

**THE END**

And... the end. Terima kasih banyak atas semua apresiasi yang telah diberikan selama ini. See you next time, my lovelies...


End file.
